Lost and Alone
by S. Hunter
Summary: Kurama has a little sister named Kunanai. This is her story of growing up with the infamous Kitsune and betrayel of family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, welcome to my new story. This is he first part in a series of six books. So hope you like.

Chapter One

Kunanai was thrown back, the last of her strength completely drained from struggling to be released from the chains. She rested against the wall, her head downcast in grief. She had finally chosen to give up; her life was pointless as those she had thought would never betray her stole the last of her family from her. Yet here she was chained in the worst dungeon Jantu had to offer. Sadly Inari had not been informed about her arrest or he would have killed Yananu and Dananu.

Youko Kurama, her brother had raised her since her parents had been murdered for obeying Inari. They both grew to be thieves and lost contact with all tribes of Angels. They only cared for the other but things changed. Kurama developed a friendship with another Demon named Kuronue, also a thief. She let her head fall back as she stared out into the dark. Her eyes burned with tears that she refused to release.

She had hoped, even though they both led different lives that she would be able to go to her brother. She wanted to have him chase away her fears, surround her with love. She would even learn to put up with his lover, Kikiyo if she had to. Now however that would be impossible.

She changed her train of thoughts to her memories, trying to think of her first memory. Really, all she could do was remember her life. She did not know when they would finally come for her but for now she could use the time to remember happier times.

**Flashback**

Kunanai raced through the forest, her eyes brimmed with tears as she hurried from the cloud of smoke. She finally fell to the ground, her head resting on her arms as she cried. Her whole body shook with sobs as she tried to erase the memories, the scenes of her parent's deaths.

"Kunanai! Where are you!" a familiar voice yelled from behind her.

She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face though it was useless since more only fell in their absence. Kurama, her only brother and last living relative approached from behind her.

He was older by nearly fifteen years. He stood 6'3 with silky silver hair to his mid back. He had creamy pale skin without a single blemish. His eyes were a radiant gold like the morning sun and shined with secrets he kept from the world. He was a silver Kitsune, which explained the silver fox ears and silver fox tail. He was clothed in a loose white shirt and loose white pants.

He knelt down in front of her, pulling her into her arms, "Nai, it's okay to cry. Just let it out."

She froze in his arms as she realized he too was crying. The strongest person she knew was crying. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly while crying into his chest.

"Ku, they're dead. Why? Why did they leave us?" she whimpered.

Kunanai stood 5'9 and was a black silver Kitsune. She had long silky black hair to her waist. She also had creamy pale skin though hers much like the moonlight shining off freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were also a radiant gold though dulled by her sadness. She had back ears with silver tips and a black tail with a silver tip.

He rubbed light circles over her back, slowly lolling her to sleep in his arms. Her breathing slowed and became even as her hold on him loosened. He lifted her easily, cradling her to his chest as he came to a cave. He let her sleep with him, his little sister curled up on his lap. It was hard to believe their parents were dead and even worse was that Kunanai had seen them murdered before her eyes.

She yawned in her sleep, clenching the fabric of his shirt in her hand as she struggled with nightmares. He knew he should awaken her but he could not bring himself to let her see him cry. He brushed some hair from her face, feeling new tears begin to fall as he watched her. Now she would be unable to come home and show her parents the prizes she had stolen. He hastily wiped them away as she began to wake.

"Ku? Are Mother and Father going to watch over us forever?"

He looked at her, their eyes meeting in sadness, "Do you remember what Father taught us? About those who follow Lord Inari?"

She nodded, "They receive a place in the stars to watch over their loved ones."

He continued, "Mother and Father followed Lord Inari and were loyal to him. They have a place in the stars while those that killed them, the Nogitsune's," he spat the last word, "they will be sentenced to be punished."

She quickly asked the question she feared, "What will become of us?"

She shut her eyes, waiting for their sentence that she most surely believed would be death.

"I'll teach you to be a theif then we'll survive on what we are able to steal," he smoothed down her hair, "Don't worry, Nai, I'll protect you. We'll make it."

She nodded, laying her head back down on his chest even though she would be unable to sleep with the visions of her parent's death. He however fell into a light sleep, his mind keeping track of Kunanai's movements.

She was able though to sneak away as Kurama searched for food. She moved up the hill and sat watching the stars. Kurama always chose to steal at night. She counted the stars, looking to see if there were any new ones. From what she could tell there were not any new, only the same ones as before. She laid back, her eyes continually staring at the sky.

"Why are you gone? I thought you promised to be there, to help us grow up to serve Lord Inari. Why did you betray us?" she whispered.

Something moved behind her causing her to jump landing behind a bush.

"It's alright, my child. I will not hurt you," someone said, his back leaning against the tree.

"Father?" she questioned cautiously moving forward.

He chuckled, "Of sorts, I am the Father of all Kitsune's."

She gasped before kneeling, "My Lord, why have you come?"

He pulled her up though sticking to the shadows, "You have drawn my interest. I have great plans for you and this event of your parents deaths will help you through."

She pulled away from him, glaring, "Then it was your fault they died. You betrayed them to fulfill your plan."

He shook his head, "No, they were my children, my loyal friends. It hurts me when any of my children die. Now listen closely. You and your brother must go to the city of Rainal. There you will meet Minare. He will teach you to control your energy."

She shrugged, "My brother will teach me."

He turned back towards the shadows, "Fine, do as you wish but if you do not get trained by Minare then you will never be able to avenge your parents death. Only you can do so."

He disappeared before she could speak, leaving her to think over what she was to do.

Kurama returned soon afterwards, bringing with him a large Makie-Demon, a large hog-like creature covered in armor. He spotted her on the hill some ways away, her stance wavering between impatient waiting to thoughtful with each passing minute. He waved up to her, the hog wrapped in his shirt as he pulled it to the cave, his muscles rippling with each step.

"Come help me clean this. Then we'll eat."

Kunanai turned to hurry down the hill only to trip up over a sack of fur. She opened it to find fruit and two cloaks, perfectly made for Kurama and herself. She threw it over her shoulder, clasping it in her hand as she jumped down next to Kurama.

"Look what I found atop the hill."

He took it from her and handed her a dagger, "Since you're so good with knives, please prepare this for us. I'll fix the rest of it."

Kunanai watched him carefully empty the bag, sniffing each piece of fruit thoroughly before setting them down. He shrugged it off though still eyed them suspiciously. Kunanai finally turned her attention to the Makie-Demon and removing the armor. She cut quick and precisely, peeling back the thick armor that protected the delicious and juicy meat.

Kurama returned only after the fire was started. She refrained from commenting about his blood red shirt that she would now have to clean thoroughly. He smiled; placing the Makie over the fire as it slowly began to cook.

Kunanai sat silently, her back facing him as she thought over what she was going to do with the rest of her time, contemplating what she was going to do with the instructions given to her by Lord Inari. It was difficult, if she chose to go then she would probably have to tell Kurama about the strange visit.

Kurama hugged her, nuzzling her check, "Nai, what's wrong? You seem troubled. Is it Mother and Father?"

She shook her head, "No… Ku, what's in Rainal?"

He leaned back, "If I'm right, a great warrior named Minone and his brother, Sensei Minare. Thy used to be the best in the whole three worlds but they lost one battle and lost their partner, Koshi. Now they're retired. Why?"

"I had a…. dream that we went to Rainal and stayed there for a few months."

He nodded, "Well, there are a lot of royals there with quite a few valuable things. And the Kitsune population in the area is high. How about we leave tomorrow?"

She nodded whispering, "The sooner we leave, the better."

He looked at her concerned though she failed to notice as she kept her back to him.

It was not until later that morning that Kurama woke Kunanai up. She slept comfortably on top of the hill. She slept curled in her fox form. This was the form they were born in. Hers was a small kit with black fur; one tail with a silver tip, and ears with silver tips plus on her neck was a silver diamond shaped spot. Her head rested calmly on her paws, her nose buried in her tail.

As Kurama approached, her ears pricked up at the noise he purposely made in his movement through he foliage. She peeked one eye open as he knelt before her, his hand running over her fur.

"Come on, Little One, it's time to move."

She yawned, her canine teeth gleaming white against the pink gums. She sleepily climbed to her feet and stretched before following him down the hill to the cave entrance.

She changed back with ease and watched Kurama collect all the supplies they needed on the road into a gigantic Venus Flytrap-like plant.

"My friend will meet us near the Maki Forest which is our first stop on the road."

She pulled a dagger from her waist and began cutting up an apple which she ate as Kurama hurried to get the rest of their stuff together. He had a make-shift vest made of fur he had found left from the carcass of an Inu, dog demon.

He winked at her, assuming the form he was born in as well. He was bigger in size then Kunanai though they hardly looked alike. Kurama had two tails and was completely silver. She laughed lightly before joining him in fox form. When in their original forms, they could only talk by mental communication.

'Come on, we should hurry if we are to reach the forest by nightfall,' Kurama said as he began to run off.

Kunanai glanced back to see a large white fox with seven tails standing atop the hill staring at her. She narrowed her eyes before rushing after Kurama before the other fox decided to make her their breakfast.

**End Flashback**

Kunanai glanced up as the wooden door to the dungeon room was opened. She could hardly see the shape of Yananu as he threw something down to her.

"Figured you would want some company. I bet it's quite lonely down there in the dark. Oh, don't worry I highly doubt the thunderstorm will be heard down here," he chuckled as he shut the door.

Kunanai forced herself to look at the body that gave forth the putrid odor only death brought to the living world. Just as she laid her eyes on the ghostly pale form, she turned away, her eyes blurring with both tears and exhaustion. They were torturing her even as she fought to live on the small supply of food they gave her.

It had been two months since his death; it surprised her he was not completely decomposed. She wanted beyond anything else to receive death whether by starvation, murder, execution, or if it were possible to die with honor by fighting her way to death.

She closed her eyes, her body beginning to turn numb from the cold. Her arms felt only the dull ebb of pain as she had been hanging from the chains for almost two months. As much as if hurt, the pain drove the inner turmoil into a slightly calm state. She let her head fall back, her eyes staring blankly into the semidarkness.

"Why am I always left alone? Why did you all betray me?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and felt her eyes fall shut as she gave up to exhaustion.

Yananu marched down the hall, his hands shoved into his pockets as he went to his brother. He had brown hair cut short though the bangs fell into his violet eyes. His skin was tanned and muscles as he had been commander of the Demon Army until recently when he assumed leadership. On each of his cheeks, he had a single red claw-like mark symbolizing his age within the royal family.

He entered the throne room quickly, staring up at his brother. Dananu was ruler of Jantu. He had black hair to his shoulders, the bangs covering his darker purple eyes at the moment. He was pale and only slightly muscled since he lived within the confines of the castle.

"How is the prisoner? Has she given up yet? If we are going to kill her, it must be soon," Dananu spoke in a low monotone, his voice echoing across the room.

"Oh, she'll fall soon. I just brought her a present that will surely break her into nothing," he chuckled lightly, turning to leave.

Dananu angrily yelled, "Leave me! Now!"

The room emptied with his command, none wishing to anger the young king. He pulled a small picture from his pocket. He stared at it, his finger tracing the image.

"Love, you should really learn to choose your loyalties wisely. If I can I will marry you if just to save you," he sighed, leaning back so he could easily look at her.

The picture was that of Kunanai; her hair pulled back from her face in a low ponytail. She wore a tight white tank top and tight black jeans. Around her waist was a silver chain that held her two katana's in black dragon scaled sheaths.

Yananu narrowed his eyes through a small crack between the doors. He growled quietly deep within his throat before turning away. Kunanai was his old friend and he would kill her before Dananu would take her as his wife, the joint ruler of Jantu. She was a Forbidden Child and did not deserve to have any real relation to the royals except by being their servant.

Lord Inari sat on his throne waiting to find the location of Kurama's soul. For two months they had searched only to still come up empty handed in the matter. He hated to think that one of his children's souls was lost, never to be reborn or even found.

"There's no sign of his soul anywhere," his friend and loyal servant, Mahanri said.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he sighed, "I must find him or I'll never be able to return to Kunanai with the news."

Han shrugged; moving to sit on the steps and lightly fingered her stiletto, a small dagger. Her hair was messy and fell to her shoulders, green in color. Her eyes were purple and shined like she knew a joke no one else knew. Her skin was lightly tanned and unblemished, her always having the upper hand in fights. On her cheeks just below her eyes were two marks symbolizing her loyalty to him.

Lord Inari shook his head, leaning back completely in shadow.

"We'll find him no matter how long it takes. Until then I'll let Kunanai think everything is perfectly fine," he whispered.

Han looked up at him, feeling that Kunanai was in trouble and needed help. She was unable to figure out what the problem was. She shrugged it off knowing Kunanai could be in trouble because she as fighting in a battle. It would be normal since she was Shimora, leader of the Demon Army.

AN: Ah, nothing like the first chapter. Please review. I would appreciate anything at all in your reviews. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kunanai heard the door open some where in her mind. She struggled to come to reality though failing. A sharp pain brought her back to reality, leaving her whirling in a world of pain and confusion. Yananu stood before her, anger evident in his stance and his eyes.

"So you think by casting a spell on my brother you will survive?" he punched her hard in the face, drawing blood with the force.

She coughed, spitting the blood out onto the floor. He continued to beat her, kicking, punching until she could not even hold her head up. With a sudden snap, Kunanai scream as her arms were ripped out of their sockets. She gasped loudly, keeping from crying out further from the pain.

He pulled back growling, "Great, you've got your vile blood on me."

He left just as quickly, leaving Kunanai to think of only the pain he had caused in the brief moments he was there.

"You…. will never…. earn…. the people's…. trust," she gasped out.

He chuckled from the stairs, "I don't care for their trust, they will be loyal by fear if need be."

He left then, slamming the door shut behind him.

'Inari, what have I gotten myself into,' she thought to herself.

**Flashback**

Rainal was a magnificent city filled with many different species of Demon. They set up shops on the streets creating a market square. Kunanai had never been in a city as big as Rainal. They turned back to their more natural looking form just outside the city. The Venus Flytrap returned their packs to them as well. They threw their capes on to hide their identities as the Forbidden Children.

It was quite easy to find logging in the city; it brought the people a large amount of the money they needed. Kunanai stood beside Kurama as he negotiated the cost of logging with the owner.

"Ku, I'll meet you back here in a while. I want to explore the town," she said once they reached their room.

Kurama nodded, beginning to unpack, "Be back soon."

She nodded, tying a dagger to her hip for protection. The city seemed even larger once she was alone but that did not make her feel any different. She wandered around hoping to find either Lord Inari or Minare. Many merchants approached her though they were, of course turned away.

"Hey, darling, over here," a voice called to her from an alley.

She turned, her hand grasping at her hip only to release it when she realized it was Lord Inari. He was also covered in a cloak to hide his identity.

"Glad to see you could make it, child. Come, Minare is waiting for us to come," he said quietly.

She nodded following him closely as he led her to the opposite side of the city. It was a little more rundown in the western side where they were. Minare's home was a tiny shack built out of nothing but sparse wood. The roof was made of branches covered in clay and hay.

"He lives here?" she whispered.

The door flew open then, revealing a man that only came to her shoulder, "Father, have you brought my new student?"

Lord Inari motioned for Kunanai to step forward, "She only needs to learn the basics unless you feel the need to continue her training. She controls two elements."

Minare narrowed his eyes, "Two elements? Which ones?"

Lord Inari smirked at him, not answering his question as he moved inside.

"Well, my boy, it's time to begin your training."

Kunanai froze just inside the door, "Excuse me, sir but my name is Kunanai and I'm female."

He drew in a deep breath before smiling, "Of course you are. Now what elements do you control?"

She smiled shyly, "Actually I don't know. I didn't know I even had powers."

Minare laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "My dear, all Youkai have powers. There are many elements they can control. I control Electric energy, a subcategory of Earth. Lord Inari controls many but mostly uses light, another subcategory of Earth. Your brother controls plants, another of Earth," he stopped in his explanation. "Many control Earth since it is all around us but there are many. Metal, Ice, Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness, many more as well."

Kunanai nodded, "Then wouldn't I control something of Earth?"

He shook his head, "No, even though you are related to him, you could control the exact opposite of him."

She smiled, "Okay, I understand. How do we find out what I control?"

He held out this dish with sand in it, "This is magical sand that once you lightly touch it, it will form designs that will show us what you control."

She touched it, watching as the sand changed. It twirled and waved over the dish. She pulled it back once it stopped forming.

"Odd, this is not a design I've seen before," he whispered.

Lord Inari smiled, "Come, child, let me help you unlock your power."

He lightly placed both fingers on either temple, chanting quietly under his breath. She closed her eyes, feeling her body temperature change slowly. She shivered yet felt like her skin was on fire.

Lord Inari pulled back whispering, "She controls the conflicting elements, Fire and Ice."

Kunanai looked at him before her eyes rolled back in her head. Lord Inari caught her, her hood falling from her head. Minare gasped loudly, his eyes roaming over her face.

"She's…. She's beautiful beyond reason. How old is she?" he whispered, his hand moving to touch her face.

Lord Inari glared at him, pulling her quickly into his arms. He turned to Minare, studying the man. He was a hanyou, half-breed; his mother was Youkai and his father was Ningen. He had short brown hair starting to thin on top. His skin was a brownish-black and slightly muscled. His eyes were small and black. Lord Inari did not for one second trust him.

"She is nearing seven years. I am quite thankful for your help but I do not trust you so I will be training her," he turned away leaving no room for him to speak.

He reached her room soon after and found Kurama standing by the window, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Son, your sister is okay, only needs rest. Her power has awoken," he laid her down on the one bed big enough to hold them both.

Kurama sat down beside her, lightly placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"I felt her power skyrocket moments ago, that's why I was looking for her," he whispered.

Lord Inari nodded, "She now controls the conflicting elements, Fire and Ice. I was going to have Minare train her but he found her Kitsune blood almost irresistible as soon as he saw her face."

Kurama smiled, "Yeah, Forbidden Children seem to have that sort of effect on people with our mixed blood."

Kunanai stirred a few moments later, waking to find no one with in the room. She felt much better considering she had just overcome a raging battle between two elements inside herself. She slept peacefully for awhile but she felt anxious to do something, anything besides sit there waiting for someone to come. She felt rather than heard her brother comeback, the sweet smell of Foxglove accompanying him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Weird. I can't believe I'm so powerful. What class am I?" she questioned jumping up.

"A. Pretty strong considering you just became aware of your power."

She smiled lightly sucking on the purple flower that was foxglove, "How powerful are you?"

"A," he answered simply not looking at her.

They sat in silence few moments before Kurama stood again.

Kunanai hurried to his side, throwing her arms around his stomach, "Ku, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, I won't be stronger than you, just don't abandon me."

He dropped to one knee, his eyes wide with disbelief, "Nai, I could never…How could you…. Is that what…"

She struggled to keep her tears under control, "Mother and Father did. Now you're all I have left."

He hugged her tight, pulling her into his lap while he lightly drew small circles on her back, "I will never leave you, I can't. I'm your older brother. We're the only ones who could possibly understand each other."

She nodded, "I love you, Ku."

He smirked, "And I, you my little Kit."

He kissed her nose, his smile widening as she giggled.

"Now stay here while I go get us some riches."

She hopped back onto the bed quickly, staring down at her hands interested. She could actually feel the power running through her, dancing on her fingertips. She wanted to try to use her power but knew there would be severe consequences if she used any of it. Now that her power was unlocked she could feel the Youkai outside just by their power.

She moved then to the window and lightly laid a hand on the glass, her fingers accidentally going straight through as the glass melted around them. She glanced around before pulling her hand back and touching the other to the window. Her mouth fell open as the melted glass froze under her touch.

She looked at both her hands, "Fire and Ice? The conflicting elements? Awesome!"

She jumped when the door to her room flew open though calmed herself at the sight of Minare.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here, sir?" she questioned innocently having no idea of Minare's lust.

"I'm here to…. train you, my dear."

He approached her, his eyes full of hunger and desire. Kunanai backed up slowly, feeling, knowing something had changed. The way Minare held himself, even acted was that of a predator attacking a helpless creature.

"Minare, I think you're close enough. Stop right there! Now!"

He continued his approach unheeded by her words. She ran to dodge him but underestimated his speed. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed. She struggled, kicking, hitting, unable to scream as his hand covered her mouth. She bit down hard on his hand, her teeth sinking into the skin and drawing blood.

He scream pulling his hand back while still penning her beneath him.

"You little bitch, I come here to train you and this is how you repay me."

She glared at him, her eyes turning a dark amber as he moved in again. She fumbled to figure out how to beat him, trying to get the upper hand. His hand slide down her side and began to try untying the belt that held her outfit closed. Her eyes suddenly went blank, her hands clenching onto his stomach. His mouth suddenly fell open in a silent scream as he tried to pull away.

She however only tightened her hold on him, feeling her energy suddenly seep to her fingertips slowly. He stared at her silently begging for her to stop but she neither saw nor felt anything. He finally found his voice, releasing an unearthly scream that was heard throughout the city. Her energy, both the Fire and Ice were slowly working their way through him. The right side was burning from the inside out; the left side was turning to ice.

Finally both energies met, the powers briefly fighting each other before they compromised. Minare was suddenly blown apart, his upper half falling to the floor while his lower half remained on Kunanai. She slowly shook her head, her mind awakening as the warm, sticky liquid covered her and the bed. She scrambled out from under him, tripping over the other half of him that lay on the floor.

She felt the tears begin to prickle up behind her eyes but she shoved them aside. She had killed but it was to protect herself from being raped. Even in the Makai that was almost a fate worse than death. Kurama came in, dropping his bag onto the floor with a crash.

"Nai, what…what happened here?"

She looked at herself before scanning the room, "He came here to rape me and I defended myself from him. Is something wrong?"

He stared at her concerned when he noticed how passive she was to the whole scene before her.

"Nai, quick, grab your things. We have to leave now," the urgency in his voice making her hurry.

It was the dark of night that they escaped in. Listening as the city awoke to find their great warrior dead, brutally killed by an unknown creature.

**End Flashback**

Kunanai stared ahead at nothing, her body returning to being numb as her arms still remained dislocated. She felt like she was going to die within minutes but she knew she would not. The door opened, a terrified servant entered carrying a tray.

"It's supper t-time, m-my l-l-lady," he stuttered.

She slowly lifted her head, nodding at the small Youkai, "Come then, feed me. And please tell me news of what is happening in Jantu."

The darkness coiled around her but even so she could tell the Youkai was an Imp. It's big ears were held back in what looked to be ties of silk to keep them from falling into his eyes. The eyes sparkled at her with fear and apprehension dilating the deep purple depths.

The servant stopped before her, setting the tray at her feet, "Are you not angered with us, wishing to kill us?"

"No, only with Yananu and Dananu. You, the rest of you are all my people."

He smiled, "My lady, Yananu has became leader of the Demon Army and plans on destroying any who oppose him. He also got Dananu to agree with the banishment or execution of all Hanyou's in Jantu."

The broth was nothing more than meat placed in water, most of the meat consisted of nothing more than fat. The only other part of the meal was a stale piece of bread that had probably begun to mold over but thankfully the dungeons were almost pitch black making it extremely hard to see.

"Everyone is loyal to you since you led us to victory many times. I'm sorry but I must go."

Kunanai leaned back again, a small smile gracing her face, 'Perhaps all is not lost. If they refuse to give up then nether do I.'

She moved slightly, her body relaxing as she began trying to formulate a plan in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Three Chapters? Wow, I thought I had more up. Oh well, next chapter here and ready to read.

Because I seem to keep forgetting this stuff.

Disclaimer: The show is owned by some dude in Japan. Sadly I'm not him, I'm a girl sitting in her room in America typing. The plot and additional characters are mine though. Ask my permission if you wish to use them.

Chapter Three

Kunanai loved the feeling of being a thief, always on the move, constantly honing your senses to the area around you. Of course, that was the past and she was unable to forget those bittersweet memories. They were the perfect team, she and Kurama. Everything had been perfect; they were so in tune to the others actions. Things were the best even when she was still learning how to steal affectively, always growing in her skill.

**Flashback**

Kunanai sat quietly beside the fire waiting like always for Kurama to return. She hated feeling useless but he told her that she was inexperienced and would only cause him trouble. She, however knew it was in her nature to be a thief and would become one.

She snuck away from the fire, in an instant becoming a fox. She went silently through the foliage approaching another campsite. A man slept quietly, his arm thrown over his eyes shielding them from the light. She slowly crouched, crawling to his side.

A red glint caught her eye, drawing her slowly forward. On a closer inspection she found it to be a red jewel set in a ring of metal. Attached to the metal was a mildly thick string that hooked onto his pants. She gnawed at it cautiously, feeling the string snap. The jewel fell to the ground noisily, the man rolling over so he was facing her.

She could tell he was going to open his eyes and see her, catch her in the act. She snatched up the jewel and ran, hearing the man shoot up. His curses followed her through the foliage; soon he took on the pursuit. She crouched beside a tree, the jewel hidden beneath her tail. His leather boots stopped in front of her, cautiously moving through the foliage.

"Alright, Kit. Obviously you're new to thieving so I'll give you a break. Give me the jewel back and I won't kill you."

She could tell by his aura he controlled people's minds by hypnotizing those around him. She refused to move though but he turned to stare straight at her.

"Now give it here. I need it more than you could possibly," he quietly said holding out his hand.

She shifted slightly finally deciding it best to give him his jewel back. She transformed back so she looked human and found that he stood closer than she thought. The sun was beginning to rise casting them both in its early rays.

The man stood close to the height of Kurama though looked nothing like him. He had lightly tanned skin that he seemed unafraid to show. His hair was long and black that was pulled up in a high ponytail, the bangs of which fell into his dark bluish purple eyes. His ears were pointed and stuck out through his hair. He wore a black leather vest that showed off his chest and black leather pants. From his back were two leathery, black bat wings that seemed abnormally small.

"You're a girl? How old are you?" he said, his hand falling back to his side.

"Of course I'm a girl. And I'm nearing the age of ten as of two weeks ago. Now who are you and your age perhaps, young man?" she asked casually, leaning back against the tree.

"I'm a…Youkai and my age is nearing that of twenty, now give me the jewel," he commanded.

She held it up, the string wrapped around her fingers, "And why would I do that? I mean, finder's keepers, correct? Even Youkai know what a Kitsune steals becomes their own."

He stared deeply into her eyes, slowly coming closer. He placed one hand on the bark beside her head; the other lightly cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin.

"You know, what they say about Kitsune's really is true. You are beyond beautiful and at such a young age," he looked down at her, noticing the slight fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Whatever happened before, whoever did anything to you wasn't me."

She gulped, her hands dropping to her sides as if she were surrendering. He leaned in and slid his hand down onto her shoulder.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he whispered, his voice husky.

"Kunanai."

He froze and pulled back, staring at her, "Are you related to Youko Kurama?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes as his hand continued to move towards her hand. She shoved him away, her fist hitting his stomach. He gasped, catching her hand so she could not escape. He fell back, Kunanai landing on top of him.

"Well, this is lovely," he wheezed out.

She struggled against him, punching him. He only held on tighter to her to prevent her escape further. He growled as she kneed him in the groin sending a ripple of pain up his body.

She froze, a light blush gracing her cheeks, "Um, sorry. Look, can you let me go? My brother will be back soon and he expects me to be at camp."

He nodded, "Only after you give me my jewel back."

She lifted her hand and dropped the ruby onto his chest. Instead of letting her go, he pulled her face down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her eyes widened but she remained froze, her body going completely rigid. He pulled back with a sigh, letting his hands fall at his side. Her eyes remained wide and unblinking; her body remained stiff on top of him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Hey, just think you got your first kiss by a gentleman such as myself."

She sat back and in one swift motion, slapped him hard across his face. His head turned to the side, her handprint appearing on his cheek. She jumped to her feet and ran to the campsite, hurrying to get away from him.

Kurama however did not return that morning or afternoon. By the time evening approached, she began to worry excessively. Every noise brought with it the thought of potential danger. It was almost dark when he finally stumbled into the camp. His shirt was almost completely ripped from his body while his pants had been cut down to shorts.

Kunanai caught him, supporting his body with her own weight. She helped him lay down, covering him with a fur coverlet. The wounds he received continued to bleed meaning the creatures, the lowly demons that had done this to her only living relative were still near by. She patted his only uninjured body part, his left shoulder before leaving.

She had quickly grabbed a bow and five arrows as a precaution in case there were more than expected. Their laughter filled the air, seemingly slicing through the dense woodlands. She crouched in the foliage surrounding their camp, counting six or seven drunken Youkai. They were normal Youkai, having multicolored skins and pointed demonic ears.

She set her eyes on the one that seemed to be the leader and nocked an arrow. She turned the bow sideways so it ran long in front of her. Her right pointer steadied the arrow as she sighted her target down the shaft.

"Time to meet your Lord," she whispered letting the arrow fly.

It flew quickly leaving a slight buzzing sound as it whized past the others. It embedded itself into the man's chest, piercing him through. By the time the arrow sunk in, Kunanai had another nocked and ready to fire before they could react. Soon all five arrows were embedded in the now lifeless corpses. She looked up counting one more. She pulled a dagger from her waist and slowly approached.

"Well, how 'bout this? I was wonderin' how I was going to get rid of 'em but hey, you did the job for me. Thanks, kid," he turned revealing the fact he was not drunk as she expected.

His eyes widened as he let them wander her form, "Wow! Damn, I get a beautiful Kitsune. Yay!"

She growled, her knuckles turning white from clenching the dagger. The metal began to bite into her hand drawing a little blood.

"Ah, come now, let's not fight. I'm a firm believer of makin' love, not war."

She flew at him, her dagger being stopped between the metal of two swords, "You and your men tried to kill my brother."

He furrowed his brow, "You mean that silver fox-boy?" He smirked, "Actually, a few of the men are into that thing." He leaned in, "They raped him."

Kunanai's eyes went blank and she let her arms drop to her side. She stared at him though seeing straight through him. She breathed calmly, not noticing him approaching.

"That's it, give up. I won't hurt you…. much," he whispered.

Suddenly he was slammed into from the left, making him fly into the tree next to him.

"Hey, bozo, deal with me then her," the man from earlier yelled.

"Well, hello Kuronue. How delightful of you to join us," the other said casually as he pulled himself from the tree.

"Daku, you've gone too far and you know it."

Kunanai remained unmoving, her hands beginning to glow, the right was black and the left was silver. Kuronue however did not even glance at her but kept his eyes on his opponent.

Daku had long blonde hair that fell to his knees. His skin was puke green and stuck out against his red pants, blood red. He was well muscled, both hands clasping a broad sword in each. His eyes were pitch black, not even a speck of white showing.

It was Daku that attacked Kuronue first, slicing madly while Kuronue dodged, staying just out of reach. He chuckled lightly, pulling his jewel from his pocket. He began swinging it, the jewel blurring into a circle of glowing red. As Daku concentrated on the jewel, Kuronue's hand snaked back and pulled out a sift connected to a long chain.

He threw it at Daku, the top flying straight for his heart. However at the last possible second, Daku blocked, his other sword piercing Kuronue's shoulder. He dropped to the ground, his hand clasping his shoulder.

"Same old tricks, son. Did you think I was that naïve?"

He raised his sword to strike, the metal gleaming in the firelight.

"Kunanai, now would be a good time to think of helping!" Kuronue yelled though bracing himself for the deadly blow.

'Move or die,' a voice rang in his head.

Without questioning, he crawled away on one hand, getting as far from Daku as possible.

"Flaming Ice Dragon!" Kunanai yelled her right hand was in front while her left clasped her wrist.

Kuronue watched a dragon fly at Daku, its mouth opened in hunger. It contained silver inside though the outside danced with black fire. Its eyes and mouth both glowed pure silver as it swallowed Daku. At first, he froze before becoming consumed by the dragon.

Kuronue then turned his attention to Kunanai only to see her collapse from energy loss. He smiled, slowly climbing to his feet.

**End Flashback**

Han sat on top of a parapet, her eyes scanning the ground before her. Something was still definitely wrong. Kunanai was not in any immediate danger as far as she could see but she felt it inside herself. She only needed to convince Lord Inari of that fact but that was near impossible. She watched Dananu and Yananu step out onto a balcony. A moment later the meeting bells rang shrilly through the air.

"A meeting, huh? Wonder what this is about," she said quietly though straining to hear.

Yananu's voice filled the courtyard easily, "People of Jantu, your king has come with a proclamation from the Great Fox, Lord Inari."

She narrowed her eyes, watching Dananu speak up, "My loyal people, as of today a new law has been passed. Our Lord has come to me about this matter. As many…all of you know, Jantu is a place where Kitsune's, hybrids, full-breeds, and hanyou's get along in harmony. However, Lord Inari is done with contaminating our village. As of now, all hanyou's are to leave Jantu. If you refuse, execution is the only other answer."

Han's mouth fell open in disbelief. She knew for a fact Lord Inari would never say anything of the sort. Anyone with even the slightest trace of Kitsune blood was family to him.

"He needs to know," she whispered jumping from the rooftops.

Yananu shook his head as he watched Han jump towards the only portal to Inari's kingdom. It was too bad she would never make it as his plan was still being put together. As he suspected, three platoon leader from the Demon Army caught her, dragging her into the castle.

Inari would not know of their doing until he came seeking himself. It helped that he knew Inari was searching for Kurama's soul. He wished he knew where it was so he could destroy it and make Inari stay away though even with this little distraction their days were numbered.

He needed one thing done before then and that was Kunanai's death. It was her own fault they wanted her dead. If only she had learned not to best a royal or make one fall in love with a lowly hybrid then perhaps she could live. However she had obtained a low S-class, the highest power class there was and that was without using the Flaming Ice Dragon, with it she reached high S-class. Still she would have been allowed to live if it was only that but she refused take orders from anyone other than Lord Inari.

He spat, turning away from the village to return to the castle. She would be dealt with soon enough then he would not have to worry about a single thing except perhaps which God they would follow once Inari found out of Kunanai's murder.

AN: I seem to know a large amount about Yyh yet not enough for my exams… How sad. Oh well, review! Much Love, S. Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kunanai felt the chains loosen on her wrists, her arms falling to her sides. She scream out in pain as her arms were relocated to their original and proper position. She crumbled to the floor in exhaustion, pulling her bruised and cut wrists from the manacles. The doors opened but she paid them no heed. She dragged herself across the floor and laid her head on Kurama's shoulder.

The smell stung her sensitive nose and made her eyes water.

"Man, did she die already?" a voice yelled to another.

"No, they dumped Kurama's body in here to break Lady Kunanai's will," another responded.

She recognized the voices in some section of her mind but she could not quite reach it. It truly was no concern of her though; she was probably going to die anyway. She ran her hand over his hair, closing her eyes to the world to think of how her brother should have been.

**Flashback**

Voices echoed in her head as she began to wake up. They were nothing but soft murmurs being exchanged between two males. She struggled against the darkness that tried to overtake her again. All she wanted was to find out who the men were. It was beginning to lighten outside; dawn had set in about an hour ago.

"Ku? Ku!" she whispered before yelling for her brother.

Kurama grabbed her, petting her hair to calm her down, "Shhhh, Nai. I'm here, don't worry."

She clung to him, her head resting on his chest as he continued to soothe her. Kuronue smirked at the little girl. She was brave in battle but still needed her brother to comfort her from the monsters of the night.

"Hey, there little Kit. Feeling better?"

She only noticed he was in the campsite then.

"Why did you fight for me?" she whispered curious.

He moved towards her, lightly tweaking her nose, "I used to work for Daku but quit a few months back. I didn't lie when I said I liked you. You've got a lot of potential, Kit."

Kurama nodded at him and smiled, "Besides I like him. We've already become good friends in the last few hours so he's sticking around."

She nodded, leaning back onto Kurama. Her breath was coming in calm gasps that were slowly becoming normal.

"Come on, Nai. We've got to get a move on. Your energy is completely restored now."

She nodded, both men helping her up so she could move to transform. Kuronue sucked in a breath as they assumed fox forms, having never seen Kitsune change forms. They normally did not because when transforming, their guards were down and they were very easy to kill.

Kunanai still felt weak and stumbled slightly, finally stopping when she hit Kurama's leg. He scooped her up in his arms, watching her snuggle to her bare chest. He smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her. She's still extremely young," he answered to Kurama's concern that only reflected in his eyes.

He nodded and began hurrying through the woods. Neither of them had any certain spot in mind but the Forest of Nirva was not the place to stay. It was normally only filled with low class Youkai but with Kunanai's power level; it was hard to hide her from large amounts of Youkai. All he knew was Lord Inari wished them to follow the smell of Foxgloves. It was too lead them to their next destination though he was beginning to doubt it.

Kunanai felt the air fly by her as Kuronue jumped easily from tree to tree, his eyes switching between watching Kurama dart through them to the trees so he would not miss a step.

"You know, Kit, I have to admit you are quite beautiful. Really, if you and your brother agree I wouldn't mind 'courting' you as some humans say," he said without looking at her.

'Have you met any humans before?'

He shrugged, "Yeah, used to wander around the Ningenkai all my life. Well, until recently. A stupid Ningen working with the Reikai caught me and sent me here as punishment."

She smiled, 'Will you tell me about them?'

"When we rest for the night."

Kunanai settled back into the crevice of his arm for the warmth it offered. Itsonai was the first person that had kissed her and she had to admit she liked the feel of his lips on hers. She peeked her head out so she could watch the world flash by.

"STOP!" she yelled suddenly not knowing the reason.

"Kunanai! What's wrong?" Kurama asked before Itsonai could.

"I don't know. Something just told me to stop here," she blushed lightly. "I'm sorry."

Kuronue ruffled her hair, smoothing it down once he saw the product, "It's okay, Kit. We should be setting up camp now anyway."

Kurama easily started a fire, setting up the beds easily as well. Dinner consisted of bread and grapes, which were juicy and quenched their thirsts.

"Kuronue, tell me of the Ningens now."

He smiled, "Alright. Ningens, what d'you wish to hear about them?"

"Everything. How they live, why they're separated from us. Everything."

Kurama laid down, "I'm going to sleep. Nai, if he tries anything, if he so much as touches you. Scortch him."

She smiled holding back the laugh that wanted to come forth.

Kuronue shook his head, "Anyway, Ningens live in huts, huge villages that can go on for miles. Some of the huts stretch high up into the sky, the tops hidden in the clouds. Inside, they have machines that carry you to the top. Elaborate structures and sculptures of great magnitudes. And it's all made of strong steel that they make in other villages."

She nodded, "You mean better than the Imperial Palace of the Reikai?"

Kuronue's eyes widened, "Nothing can be better than that. Their culture however is slowly digressing to what we evolved from centuries ago. Now what was your other question?"

"Why are they separated from us?"

"Ah, very good question. You see, most Ningens have absolutely no spiritual energy once so ever. So to put them and Youkai together is to sentence the Ningen race to death. So the god's and goddess' decided it best to create four worlds; the Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai, and Meikai. The Meikai was destroyed because of Yamuci, leaving what we have now."

"So how did they decide to put Ningens in the Ningenkai?"

"Because it was the most adaptable world and it's only Ningen nature for them to change the things around them. For example, unlike Youkai, they have no problems cutting down trees while we apologize and plant another in its place."

She nodded trying to hold back a yawn, "I had better get to bed. Tomorrow I hope to run on my own."

She made to lay down, pulling the thin coverlet up over herself to her shoulders. She closed her eyes, snuggling into her bed. Suddenly Kuronue kissed her, his hands holding her hands above her head. She squirmed underneath him, trying to pry him off of her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, trying to get her to react to him. She however bit down on his tongue, her sharp canine penetrating the soft tissue. He pulled back, running his tongue over his lips.

"Why you little bitch! I'm trying to teach you what life is like and you bite me!" he whispered harshly.

She shoved him off, feeling something change inside her, "What you must not understand is that Kitsune's are the most sensual of creatures. While other Youkai need to learn how to pleasure the opposite sex, we however do not. It's in our blood so go screw off. I don't need nor want you."

She laid back down on her side, laying her dagger beside her as a warning. Kuronue shook his head and laid down, his back to the others.

Kurama seemed to be the only one to not notice the tension between Kuronue and Kunanai. She avoided him easily, straying from the campsite without having to worry of being followed. She crouched as she heard voices approaching.

"KoEnma said only to apprehend the group, not to kill them," one said.

They had powers of mid-two, not really worrying her all that much.

"Yes, I know but what I would like to know is how a child killed Minare."

She froze, finally understanding the reason behind the strangers. She hurried back to the campsite and tossed on her cloak, the hood concealing her face from view.

"Quickly, someone from Prince KoEnma is coming for us about Minare."

Kuronue raised his eyebrow at the mention, "You mean the warrior who was murdered? Why?"

Kurama threw him a cloak, "We'll explain later. Right now put that on."

Kunanai tied her dapper to her leg, hiding it beneath her skirt. Moments later the men entered the clearing and looked at each in turn.

"We're looking for the Youko group. Are you three it?"

"Afraid so," Kurama answered coolly.

"Then come with us," he answered.

"Hold on. Who are you and what's your business with us?" Kunanai questioned surprising the other two.

"I am Sensui and this is Gate Keeper; we are Spirit Detectives. Prince KoEnma is investigating the death of Minare and he sent us to find you three," he answered.

Sensui was at least six feet tall. His hair was a bowl-cut and colored dark brownish black. His skin was a light tan and his eyes a deep sapphire blue that seemed abnormally dull. He wore long black pants and a long-sleeved loose dark bluish black shirt.

Gate Keeper had light aqua blue hair pulled into a ponytail by a red band. His eyes were a deep brown that contrasted harshly to his pale skin. He wore a light blue robe held shut by a red tie and white pants that clasped just above his ankles.

"Good to know. I am Kunanai. This is my brother, Kurama and his friend, Kuronue."

"Yes, we know him. Now come," Sensui said turning away.

Kunanai followed them, her hands folded together under her cloak.

The Imperial Palace of the Reikai was splendid more so than she had thought even possible. The outer walls stretched up over thirty feet into the air, not including the parapets at each corner. However, the inside was much more spectacular. It stretched fifteen feet into the air held up by sculpted columns spaced every foot or so. The doors were made of thick oak, the emblem of the ruler painted on the door.

Behind that stretched a long hallway, desks crammed in every available space while small Youkai hurried around. These Youkai were multicolored creatures with a single small white horn on their foreheads. It was only moments later they were escorted into the Prince's office. It was much like the rest of the palace in its spacious room and red and gold decorations. On the wall beside the door was a large screen while three wooden chairs sat in front of a large mahogany desk covered in large stacks of papers.

A red chair sat behind it, the high back to them. Off to the left of them was a door with red curtains with gold trim that led to a balcony, the railing covered in vines from the royal garden. On the right was a large window with a red cushion on the sill providing a relaxing escape from the stiff red leather chair.

"Please have a seat," a voice said from the chair.

They took the seats offered, Kuronue removing his cloak. Kurama and Kunanai instantly relaxed though kept their faces concealed from the Prince. Sensui and Gate Keeper left the room, shutting the heavy doors with ease. Slowly the chair was turned around to reveal the small Prince. Normally it would have surprised them at his appearance but they had adapted to the different features.

The Prince was at the moment in a toddler form. He had short brown hair hidden under a blue with red-rimmed hat; it also held the emblem of his family. In his mouth was a blue pacifier, he seemingly never sucked on. His skin was a creamy palish tan. His eyes were a golden brown though seriousness had hardened them. He wore a deep blue outfit with a red tie around his waist that was only for decorative purpose.

"Do you know of the death of Minare of Rainal?" he questioned his hands folded before him.

"Yes, sir," Kurama answered.

"Then you know of the accusation placed against your group, more specifically the girl in your group?"

"No, sir. We do not know of the accusation," he replied.

"Then do you deny for her?" he casually questioned.

"Yes, she did n-," he replied though Kunanai interrupted.

"I did kill him," she stated calmly.

Kuronue and Kurama both stared at her shocked unable to think let alone speak.

"Now tell me how it is…why it is you killed him?"

She stood up and walked to the window, "My powers only recently awakened and we, Kurama and I, were staying in Rainal because Lord Inari instructed us to. I met Minare by accident while I was exploring and he sensed my potential. Anyway, when I revealed my face to him, I ran away, feeling fear of him. Kurama left that night and I was left alone. Minare came and tried to rape me. My powers took control and burned him straight through thus killing him."

KoEnma nodded, "Yes, it did appear that way but why would he wish to rape you when he had a wife?"

She turned back to him and stood before his desk, "This is why."

She pulled her hood down, revealing her face. His eyes widened as he let his eyes roam her face.

"I see. I will write this off as solved with probable cause but don't let it happen again."

She smiled, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Please, call me KoEnma. Now Sensui will escort you out."

**End Flashback**

Someone pulled her up from her brother and let her lean on them. They wiped a cool damp cloth across her forehead.

"Sh, my lady. You will be all right. I brought the elixir to renew your strength," he whispered.

He slide a small bottle into her hands while hiding the key and two daggers in her skirt.

"Maki? Is that you, my friend?" she whispered her eyes staring at him unseeing.

"Yes, my lady. We brought another prisoner and the people have decided to aid you in your escape."

She leaned into him, glad to feel the feather-soft touches of a friend. Maki was the Witch Doctor of the small village just beyond the castle walls. She remembered him as young, nearing 50 years to her 61. He had short blue hair with white fox ears and tails; he had two just as she did. His skin was naturally pale though a scar ran the length of his left arm. His eyes were magenta and danced with inner magic.

"Come, we will put the chains back on you," she groaned at that, futily struggling against him, "But loosely so you can escape."

She nodded, letting him do so. He massaged her shoulders feeling the muscles taunt and tired. He uncapped the bottle and leaned it so it poured into her mouth. It tasted somewhat bitter but compared to the food she ate normally, she drank it down greedily.

"Now rest and let it work. I do not want you to move a lot for at least two days."

She nodded, leaning onto the wall.

He leaned in and gave her a brotherly kiss on the lips, "I love you, my lady. You're my older sister as far as I'm concerned."

She smiled sadly, "And I you, little brother."

He left with another, leaving Kunanai and Han alone in the cold quiet dungeon.

"Hello, you must be Kunanai. I was to be your partner when you joined Lord Inari. My name is Han."

Kunanai sighed, "I must go to sleep. Please do not bother me."

The room became extremely quiet except for the slow drip of water from the ceiling. The smell Kurama's body gave forth subsided by the wet, musty smell of wet fur. Kunanai closed her eyes though knowing sleep would evade her.

AN: Well, another chapter, another day. So whatcha think? Lol. Just review and I'll put up the next chap. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello once more, my fellow YYH Fans. I hope you like it so far. I have the first three books in the series completed and typed up so far, but no worries, I'll put one on at a time.

Chapter Five

Han sat quietly, watching Kunanai through the semi-darkness. She was dreaming and it caused only slight twitches of her hands. Kunanai was getting stronger by the minute though not enough to do any real damage to Yananu or Dananu. Already Han was tired of the dark, cold, and musty dungeon that was to be her home for however long. It was not that she thought the plan Maki came up with was poorly developed but that she thought it impossible for Kunanai to kill two people after most likely fighting her way to them.

She pulled on the chains only to find them stuck tight. She imagined Kunanai's were just as bad or perhaps even worse since she had been here close to two months. She knew only a little of Kunanai; that which Lord Inari told her seemed to ring true. Yet something about her gave off the air of a lonely, frightened child. It would be reasonable, the feeling of that since Kunanai had to mature too quickly for anyone; Ningen, Youkai, or Hanyou.

She laid her head back on the wall hoping Inari would soon find her missing.

Kunanai found her memories plaguing her dreams as well as her reality. It brought a new kind of pain, a pain that broke her very soul.

**Flashback**

They walked quietly behind Sensui trying to keep from speaking about the murder. Sensui gave off a strange aura that did not give them a good feeling. He left them just outside the palace. Kunanai sighed, trying not the show how frightened she had been.

"Well, that certainly was fun, now wasn't it?" she asked a smile on her face.

Kurama glared, his fist clenching at his side, "You almost got yourself killed by saying that you did kill him! Do I have to tell you how stupid you are to even think of doing something like that!"

She smacked him, not thinking twice, "I didn't see you thinking of any bright ideas! Besides it's better that I spoke up before you could get us all in trouble by coming up with a lie! All they had to do was test me and they would know it was my by my signature! So excuse me for following what our parents taught us about honesty! You know I don't even know you anymore!"

She turned away, leaving Kurama gaping after her. Kuronue patted him on the back, hurrying to go calm Kunanai down before she became destructive. It ran on her Mother's side of the family.

"Well, she certainly put you in your place, didn't she?"

Kurama nodded looking up at the sound of the new voice. Beside him stood another Kitsune. She had strawberry blonde hair. Her skin was lightly tanned and seemed unblemished. Her eyes were a deep golden hue that sent shivers through him when they met his. She was a chestnut brown fox, her ears twitching slightly as her tail blew in the wind. She wore a tight pink shirt with a black trim and semi-tight white pants that flowed around her feet.

She smiled staring at him since she only reached him shoulder. He could not help but smile back at her.

"I'm Kurama. That was my little sister, Kunanai and our partner, Kuronue," he motioned to the two now arguing figures.

"Traveling with family, huh? I'm Kikiyo Yashime," they shook hands, their eyes never leaving the others.

"Look, I was wondering. We're just kinda wandering around Hell and.. Would you like to travel with us?"

She smiled, glancing at their hands; Kurama's grasp not relenting.

"Well, I'd love to but I have a few things to take care of first but then perhaps. Let's set up a time to meet and a place then I'll see," she answered.

He nodded, trying to make himself let go. He finally convinced himself, reluctantly stepping towards his companions.

"Where are you headed?" he asked quietly noticing his friends attentions were now on them.

"I'm heading out towards Jantu. How about we meet at Lord Inari's temple, just outside the Forest of Nirva."

He nodded, "Till then."

She laughed, "You forgot the day."

He stopped, shrugging it off.

"I'll meet you there in a week. Wait two days there if I don't show then you know I couldn't come."

He nodded again, slowly watching her walk away.

Kunanai looked at Kuronue finding it extremely hard to keep from not trusting him. She planned on getting a promise from him, a promise that would hopefully keep him at bay from any sexual assaults against her. She did find it flattering that people older than her found her so attractive and desirable but there were things called self-control.

"Kuronue, don't they look cute together?"

He nodded, checking her out, "So are all female Kitsune's beautiful because I've only seen two and both were way hot."

She glared at him, stepping away from him as if for protection.

"Okay, Perv. Let's get something straight here and now. We are nothing more than partners. Hell, you can even think of us as relatives, now promise to behave," she said, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

He smirked and pulled her into a light hug, "I'm getting used to your mix blood and the effect you two have on people but when it comes down to it, it's only lust."

"So?" she prompted staring up at him.

"So I promise. You're safe from me but I plan on staying close to you. We've got to stick together."

He winked at her before letting her go as Kurama came up beside them. He glanced up when he ran into them.

"Oh, hey guys. We're heading out. Let's go."

"Where are we going exactly?" she questioned refusing to move or forgive him.

"We're going where ever nature calls us. Now let's move," he growled.

"No, you're going where the girl wants you to go. We don't need some stupid girl joining our group."

"You're right, we already have one. I say we're going and that's final. Now either you come willingly or I'll drag you there by your tail."

She glared at him, "You know you're really immature when it comes to girls."

"Let's go," he said leaving no room for argument.

He transformed into his fox form and began running off towards the east. Kuronue shrugged to her before taking to the air. She growled, transforming as well and hurrying after her brother.

She stumbled as fatigue set in, yet Kurama showed no signs of relenting. She finally collapsed, transforming back painfully as her energy was completely wasted. She held back a cry, her vision blurring as she slipped into the realm between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was well aware of everything going on outside of her mind.

She was unable to move let alone try to come into the world of the living. Her energy was hardly even able to recollect after her dragon incident and already what she had stored up was completely gone.

"Well, what have we got here? A young Kitsune?" a voice said, lightly pushing the hair from her face. "Poor thing, she's completely exhausted."

She felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her up off the ground. He pulled her through the foliage with ease, mumbling to himself about how great her power, how much he hated when young girls were pushed past their limit and then left to die. She could soon feel the warmth of a fire and a soft silk blanket.

"Now, my dear, I know you can hear me. I'm going to give you this rejuvenating potion. It'll bring all of your energy back in the next day. I suggest you stay bed ridden for at least a week. Now drink it, " he tilted her head and placed the lip of the bowl to her lips.

She felt it roll into her mouth, flowing over her tongue and then down her throat. Her muscles tightened on her abdomen as she felt herself wishing to retch as the bitter, foul taste filled her mouth. He lightly rubbed a cinnamon smelling slave on her stomach, soothing the muscles. She struggled to see him but found her eyelids were unable to open.

"My…Brother…" she whimpered.

He hushed her, closing her eyes while he put a warm cloth on her forehead, "I will wake you when it is time to eat."

She nodded, struggling into the blankets. Her dreams were glimpses of what was going on outside of the room. The man who had saved her was looking, searching for her brother. Somehow she knew Kurama was not near her, nor was he searching for her but instead waiting for the girl from the palace. She felt the stranger wake her but could not recall what it was that she had eaten.

A week passed before she realized what was happening.

"Come, you must rise and walk or you're muscles will dissolve to nothing," he said lightly shaking her.

She opened her eyes quickly taking in the room around her. It was a small room with a few richly made furnitures filling it. She laid on a massive four-poster with a jungle of pillows and silks colored blood red. The floor was stone with a light shine.

"Here, let me help you outside," he said pulling one of her arms over his shoulder.

It took her a moment before she got her legs under her and was able to hold herself up. Still he kept her close as if knowing she would fall soon. They stepped outside together allowing the sunlight to bathe them in its warmth.

"Open your eyes, all of you," he said quietly, his voice carrying across the clearing.

Kunanai opened her eyes to find Kuronue standing across from her.

"Hey little sister. How are you feeling? Maki here wouldn't let you out the last week and a half," he said avoiding the obvious.

"Where's Ku at?" she whispered adverting her eyes.

Kuronue hugged her taking her from Maki's grasp, "He's resting. You remember that girl outside the palace? Well, she came."

She buried her head in his shoulder suddenly feeling alone like never before. She turned away and fled into the house, throwing herself onto the bed though knowing no tears would come.

"Kit, it's alright. Shush, I'm here. I'll be here for you," he lightly stroked her back.

"You don't understand, he's supposed to be here for me. He promised the night after our parents died."

"Oh, so you're trusting a promise made over two years ago?" he replied snidely.

She looked at him shocked, "But a promise within our family last lifetimes, not days."

He nodded pulling her into his arms, trying to soothe her. She allowed him to rock her to sleep as she felt her anger bottle inside of her. She nodded off, unknowingly, allowing Kuronue to steal a quick kiss.

They left two days later; Kuronue refusing to let Kunanai walk. She snuggled into his arms against the cool autumn air. Kuronue smiled at her, laying the hat he had bought in the nearby village over her. It was made of soft fabric designed in the shape of a pointed hat with a wide rim though now the top was ripped through to give his hair free rein.

Kurama was asleep, a fur draped over his stomach and to his knees. He groaned as they entered the camp, slowly sitting up.

"Geez Kurama, get some clothes on. Where's your damn lover?" he asked covering Kunanai's eyes.

She kept still until the hand was removed so she could see. Kurama turned to look in the other direction, seemingly not noticing Kunanai.

"Kikiyo, they're back! Come up and meet them!"

Kunanai glared as a fox came running into the clearing. She jumped into his arms, transforming back into her other form with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you," she said not taking her eyes off of Kurama.

Kunanai jumped down transforming but refusing to look at the other two, "I'm going to go explore, be back soon."

She pulled Kuronue down and kissed him on the cheek. Kuronue blushed lightly, adverting his eyes from Kurama as he glared at him. She calmly walked away, not looking back. The only place she found interesting was a beautiful waterfall. She seemed drawn to it.

The grass surrounding the clear blue water was soft and cushioned her movements, almost silencing them. The water cascaded silently over the cliff some ten feet up, a light sheen of steam covering where the waters met. She touched the water with her hand, closing her eyes at the perfect temperature of the water. It was just right, not too cold, not too hot.

She slid from her clothes, a white cloth covering her across her breasts and draping from her hips to mid thigh. She stepped slowly into the water, enjoying the cool water as it relaxed her muscles. She swam out to the middle of the lake and relaxed, allowing the water to make her float. She sighed contently, her hair fanning out around her.

"Hey! What are you doing in my lake!" a voice yelled from the shore, the water rippling as he ran out into the water

She went under, surprised to be interrupted. When she came up, the little boy was struggling to stay afloat but to no avail. She quickly reached him and carried him to the shore. He coughed, loudly gasping for breath.

"Shh, it's alright. Breathe, just breathe," she said, falling down beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Kunanai, who are you?"

"My name's Yunsung. I own this land, it's my territory."

She nodded, laying her head back on the grass. She understood what he meant. His parents more than likely were either dead or had abandoned him.

"Well, I'm really sorry I invaded your territory. It's just I had to get away from two lovers," she sneered.

He made a sound of disgust as he sat up beside her, "Well, then you can stay. I just thought you were going to drown because you were so close to the steam cloud."

She smiled; he wore all black and kept his face covered as if he were a warrior. She heard something approaching and jumped to her feet. She shoved Yun into the brush beside where they had been resting. A group of three men stepped out scanning the clearing.

"Are you sure the kid's here?" one asked, his armor gleaming in the light that penetrated the semi-dense canopy.

They froze staring at Kunanai, "Sire, I think you should see this."

"What is it?" a voice yelled from behind, shoving his way to the front.

It was, of course, Yananu though he was quite young. His eyes widened as he let them roam over her. She quickly snatched up her clothes but was unable to put them on as Yananu grabbed her, swinging her around.

"Well, what do we have here? I'm Yananu, Prince Yananu. And you are, love?" he nuzzled her neck.

She pushed away from him, glaring, "Kunanai. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No, I don't think I will. You see, I get whatever I want and right now, I want you," he snapped his fingers and two of the men grabbed her arms roughly.

She struggled lightly, pretending to be unable to protect herself against them. She glared at him, feeling her anger begin to become the dark fire and silver ice that captivated her whole person. He walked up and kissed her full on the mouth much to her disgust. To make matters worse, he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth.

She quickly kneed him in the groin, the flame and ice throwing the other two away. She stood, her whole form bathed in the soft, dark energy as she moved towards the squirming form of Yananu.

"Now I asked politely yet you have no manners and refused to allow me passage. So I believe it is in my right to punish you," she poised her flaming hand over his throat, "Or perhaps I won't."

She pulled back and stood, quickly putting her clothes on before turning and leaving.

**End Flashback**

She shot awake and knew right away her energy was not yet completely restored. She rested her head back against the wall and noticed one thing. Someone had taken Kurama's body away, leaving the room clean of all the smells except those natural to the dungeons. She smiled slightly, feeling the dagger's cold steel on her thigh.

"Han? What's it like outside? I can't quite remember how the sun feels, how the wind lightly flirts with your face."

Han knelt beside her having escaped her shackles, "It's wonderful but soon we'll be out there. Soon you can go on with life, start a family if you want."

Kunanai looked up at her, "First, I have to deal with two Youkai that don't deserve to live any longer."

Han nodded, watching her closely, "You know, Lord Inari really cares about you. I think he even fell in love with you."

"He is a great friend and father to me," she sighed, "but even he does not see this happening."

Han sat down beside her, drawing her stiletto out and running it over the floor, "There's still time for him to find us."

She shook her head, "I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to see me kill some of our own kind."

She stared up at the ceiling noticing then the slight points as the water continued to drip in some far off corner of the dungeon.

AN: Well, Fifth Chapter done. I think this has like 15 chapters including epilogue. Whatever. Anywho, review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello once more. Sorry about updating so much last time. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to update would be. But here it is, the sixth chapter. WARNING! There will be sex in this chapter! Descriptive too! (lol) So if you don't wish to read it…don't.

Chapter Six

Han flicked her stiletto at the wall; the steel so strong it stuck in the wall.

"How are you doing that?" Kunanai asked.

"Doing what?" Han asked getting up to pull her stiletto out of the wall.

"This wall is strong. How is your stiletto cutting through the wall."

"I made these. Me and my husband did. They're the strongest steel in all the realms."

"Why didn't they take your weapons?"

"They did. This one was hidden in my bra. And they didn't check there."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"You're my partner. I'm not leaving without you. And you're not better yet so we're staying. I hope you get better soon. This place is boring."

Kunanai thought something over before asking, "Whose your husband?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know. But his name is Spyk. But we're on a break right now."

"Why?"

"We thought it best to spend sometime apart."

"How long have you been married?"

"About 108 years, I think. But I miss him."

"Really? You only look around 18 and you look Ningen."

"My eyes are purple, my ears are pointed, and I have claws. Oh, and my hair's green. But otherwise I look Ningen. What about you? Tell me something about you."

"What's there to know."

"Fine. Let's play a game. For every question you ask I get to ask one. And for everyone I ask, you get to ask one."

"So in other words, it's getting to learn stuff about me and it never ends?"

"Correct. Now that was one question, now it's my turn. What….What kind of toothpaste do you use?"

Kunanai blinked, "What kind of toothpaste do I use?"

"Yes, and there was your second question, so I get to ask another one. What's your favorite game?"

"But I didn't answer the first one!"

"Oh well, too late. Now answer the second one."

"I don't know. I don't really play games. What's your favorite game?"

"Poker. And I'm good. No one's beat me yet. How old are you?"

"86. How old are you?"

"133. How alone are you?"

Kunanai looked at Han, "What kind of question was that?"

"There's your question but I'll be nice and repeat mine. How alone are you? Is anyone ever there for you when you need them? Do you wanna cry because you're so alone? Do you feel like you and I have the same audience? An audience of none?"

Kunanai went silent. She slowly nodded her head as she remembered Kurama's body.

**Flashback**

Kunanai sat alone overlooking the crystal clear lake. She felt calm and serene on the hillside, knowing no one was there to hurt or annoy her. She heard Kuronue before he entered the clearing.

"Hey. What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I just wanted to get away from everything, you know."

He nodded standing to leave, "Then I'll leave you alone."

She quickly pinned him to a tree, her face coming within inches of his.

"Really? Who said I wanted you to go," she purred out, her hands lightly sliding under his vest to touch the warm skin.

"Kit, stop, come on. You don't know what you're doing."

She leaned in, her eyes staring into his, "Oh but I know more than you would think."

She captured his lips, her tongue sliding into the heated cavity. She pressed her body completely to his, feeling his arms slide around her waist. Easily she removed his vest; her hands running over his taunt back feeling the muscles relax with a touch. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her even more fiercely. It was then she pulled back, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Come, Kuronue. If you want me, come and get me."

She jumped off the cliff and into the heated water below knowing it would tease him. Almost instantly, her clothes which were all white became see through, sticking to her skin as she floated on her back before him. From the water she heard him groan as he stripped off his pants and hat before diving in himself. She laughed outright throwing back her head in excitement at what she was about to do. No one would ever think of her as young or naïve again.

Kuronue swam to her, pulling her to him completely, his hands trying desperately to untie her dress. She watched in amusement, gasping when he growled and ripped her dress down the middle.

"Damn, I hate you, Kit. Stop teasing me already."

She smiled before once again roughly kissing him. He pulled back suddenly gasping for breathe.

"Kit, I don't think we should do be doing this. I mean we just really restored our friendship, isn't this a little fast?"

She swam away only to return a moment later and once again throw herself at him.

"We can at least try."

His eyes widened as he felt her form through the wet cloth that still clung to her. Just feeling her still developing figure pressed to his already naked body was more than he could stand. She kissed him, her mouth opening as she invited him to touch her further, feeling his hands slide over her body hesitantly.

"Honestly. I won't break if you touch me," she whispered, her tongue bravely darting out to trace his jawline.

His only response to her was a moan, his organ pressing firmly against her stomach. She pulled back, removing all her clothing. She wanted to feel him above her, feel him in her completely. Kuronue rested with his back against a rock as if trying to catch his breath. Kunanai studied him. He moaned arching his hips into her hand.

"Come now, Kuronue. Is this how you wish to cum?" she whispered pressing her body flat to him.

He growled, roughly grabbing her hips so he could get better access to her. She held onto his shoulders her nails leaving impressions on the smooth skin. He suddenly thrust into her, listening as she moaned into his mouth. He allowed himself time to adjust to the hot tight walls that surrounded him. The feelings alone were almost enough to send him over the edge.

Slowly he pulled out, pausing only a second before thrusting into her to the hilt. She moaned in pleasure bucking up to meet him halfway. It felt wonderful to feel someone around him, feel their pulse as they crashed into the plain of pleasure great sex ended with. He steadily began to quicken his pace feeling himself closing in on his climax. Kunanai's hold tightened on his shoulders as she climbed higher still. Suddenly with a gasp they both plummeted over the edge, gasping for breath.

Kuronue pulled himself from her, carrying her to a bed of ferns, the plants cushioning their bodies.

She stared at him, her eyelids half-closed in pent up desire, "That's all? But there's still so much to experience."

It shocked Kuronue how quickly he could recuperate at just a small sentence.

'Time for round two,' he thought.

**End Flashback**

Han yelled Kunanai's name, calling her back to reality as she scrambled to her side.

"Kunanai! What's going on with you? You keep on ignoring me."

She looked at Han shocked, unsure of what she was talking about. It suddenly dawned on her that when she was looking back to the past she was forgetting what happened in the future. It was hard to be locked away without any means of escaping.

"I'm just trying to formulate a plan. Once we escape we'll need it." She answered leaning back against the wall.

Han nodded, returning to the other wall where she had been chained. Kunanai shook her head sadly, trying to return to her memories. She, even now, could not believe that she had seduced Kuronue at such a young age. Kitsune's were near immortal and to sleep with someone at the age of 13 was considerably slutty.

**Flashback**

Kunanai awoke before Itsonai and found herself unclothed with him on the shore of the lake. She transformed to a fox feeling a little better that she was covered so if he awoke soon he would be unable to attempt having sex again. She hurried through the forest quickly coming to a stream big enough to hold her. She jumped in, vigorously scrubbing herself as if it would make her feel clean.

"Lady Kunanai? What are you cleaning so much?" the voice of Yun asked quietly from the shore.

She shook her head, quickly dressing while avoiding Yun's questioning gaze.

"Don't worry, Yun, nothing's wrong. I just felt….dirty," she whispered the last part.

Yun nodded, moving away through continually watching Kunanai wondering what was troubling her. She returned to the camp, gathering some things to stay away from Kuronue for as long as was possible. Kurama still slept with his lover, him fully clothed. She quickly left a note on the ground, leaving a smoldering message.

She hurried away from the campsite not looking back at the fire for fear the others would stop her. She kept moving swiftly through the foliage without thinking. If she were to stop then everything would catch up with her. The pain, the fear, the guilt. It would assault her, completely throwing her into the deep tar-like pit of depression.

She finally fell to the ground, her limbs exhausted, her body lacking energy. She just wanted to lie there, not thinking of anything but that seemed unlikely as now Kuronue would assume they were lovers and expect sex every night.

"Child, do not worry over such things. You are what you are and need not worry of such things. You are still young," she felt Lord Inari sit down beside her, his presence comforting.

"But how could I do it? How could I actually give something that important away so freely?" she whispered not noticing her eyes remained dry.

Lord Inari pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as if to calm her, "Do not think of such things. It is just nature, my dear. No matter how much you do not wish to believe it, innocence was lost for you when you killed for the first time."

She nodded, lying her head on his shoulder while she watched the forest floor change in the light. Feeling she was safe in his arms, she began to sleep lightly, unknowing that Lord Inari healed her and allowed her to sleep off the memories.

He lightly kissed her forehead, feeling butterflies growing in his stomach at the slightest touch from the young Kitsune. It would not have been that he cared more for her than the others. Of course, she had lost her parents and was growing cold-hearted by each passing year she spent in the Makai. Yet as long as she felt loyal to her brother she would slowly suffer. It seemed impossible to clean the past of all transgressions done to ensure she would leave the Makai.

He felt obligated to the young child though he could think of no reason why. He leaned back on to a tree, his whole body singing seemingly with joy. He shrugged it off and lightly shook her as he knew it was not the time to leave problems alone, allowing them to rein over her life. She slowly blinked her eyes open to stare at him though unknowing of what had happened and who he truly was.

"Come, my dear. We must confront your problems or they will never leave you, " he whispered glad his hood was covering his face or she would notice the steady blush claiming his cheeks.

The answer to why was easy; it was because his hand rested on her upper thigh, the warmth of her flesh passing through the fabric with ease. She nodded, stretching across his lap before rolling off as if nothing had happened or been improper in the least bit. He stood up, dusting the unseen dirt from his cloak to busy himself until he was sure the red tinge was gone from his cheeks.

"Now, shall we go?"

She nodded a light tint of fear coloring her eyes further. He pulled her into a hug realizing just how small and young she was as she only came up to his waist.

"Do not fear them. I will be with you when you speak to Kuronue."

She nodded her face buried into his abs as he used his energy to transport them to the lakeside. Itsonai had gotten up but only had enough time to put his leather pants back on.

"Kit, there you are. You really had me worried," he froze when she did not look up. "Kunanai, what's wrong?"

Lord Inari knelt down, staring at her. He found no words to say what he saw. Her eyes turned from soft with slight fear dilating them to hard jewels that glinted with carelessness. Her muscles were rigid beneath his hands. A low growl found its way from her throat, sending shivers throughout his body. Before he could stop her, she spun around, approaching Kuronue as a predator does its prey.

"So Kuronue. How'd you like last night? Enjoyable enough? I'm sure you loved it, but you see we've come to a problem. See, I know you, as all males do, want more of last night, right?" She gave him no time to answer, "Yes, I know I'm right. However I'm afraid you're lacking in that department so you'll just have to find some whore to suit you."

She turned away making to leave but Kuronue stopped her, "Actually you're wrong. It is true I would love more sex, heated like last night but not from any of those you just stated." She turned towards him, raising an eyebrow for him to continue, "You see, Kit. I really don't like you like that nor do I like whores. To tell you the truth, the only reason I joined this group was Kurama."

Lord Inari's mouth fell open, "So you prefer men to women?"

He nodded, blushing lightly. Before he could continue though someone ran up to him and kicked him hard in the shin. He looked down to find Yun glaring at him.

"You hurt Nai so now I should kill you! She's nice and you re nothing but a bully."

Kuronue looked at him closely, "Are you sure you have the right person?"

Yun nodded, tackling him with enough strength to make him stumble back before falling into the lake. Kuronue slowly climbed up to his feet, the anger flaring and turning his aura blood red. Yun stared shocked at the imposing manner now held by his enemy.

"Kuronue, freeze!" Kunanai stepped up, blocking his path before he could reach the little boy, "Lay one hand on him and I'll show you the real meaning of pain."

Yun stuck out his tongue while he hid behind Kunanai. The anger in her eyes had replaced the hard, cold stare that seemed as if she was possessed by some unknown creature that tainted the innocence of her soul to become nothing more than a dark and sinister void lack of emotions. Kuronue nodded, grabbing up the rest of his clothes before storming to the camp.

Kunanai smiled down at Yun and lightly patted his head before standing. She stared out over the lake though her eyes saw nothing.

"Inari, what happened to me? Why did I act so cruelly to Kuronue?"

Lord Inari pulled her into a hug, "Because you have lost so much it is only natural to have a darker side to your soul. Once you get control of your powers however then she will disappear forever."

She nodded, her hands clasping the cloth of his cloak as she refused to cry any further.

**End Flashback**

Kunanai seemingly awoke to the sound of the door opening to the dungeon. She hardly expected to see Maki return within the week but he came quickly.

"Good morning, sister. I hope you feel the affect of my elixir by now."

Kunanai nodded, a small smile gracing her features for the first time in months, "Is it truly morning? It seems to be night always in here. And yes, I can feel the affects of the elixir though only slightly because of how we are fed in this place."

Maki knelt before her, his smile spreading across his face, "Well, it seems your speech has improved dramatically from my last visit. Today though I have also brought some elixir for our new friend."

He tossed Han a small bottle which she caught with ease.

"We are trying to get a man out to Lord Inari but as of yet we have been unable to succeed since no one is in Lord Inari's inner court," he said as he began helping her to drink the elixir.

Han quickly downed the contents and spoke quietly, "There is a spy deep within the royals inner court by the name of Kanu. He works as an adviser to the king."

Maki shook his head, "I'm afraid he has been executed for being a Hanyou. Is there no one else?"

Both girls shook their heads sadly knowing now that hope seemed completely gone for Han and Kunanai were now the only ones able to cross into Lord Inari's inner kingdom without being killed by the palace guardians. Maki nodded, lightly kissing Kunanai's cheek before turning to Han and doing the same.

"Be strong, sisters. Soon we will have our world back in the rightful hands of our lord. No one will be killed by a tyrant king. I will return twice more with the elixir but then a new guard will be given my position. After that you will be able to find me in the Forest of Nirva. Kunanai and I met at this place. Meet me there within the week of a new guard being appointed."

He climbed the stairs quickly and left the two young girls with little hope in their hearts of escaping.

AN: Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it. I still have quite a few chapters to go. Please review. Much love, S. Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello, long time no see. Well, hope you liked the last chapter, I meant to warn you before hand. There will be no more sex in this story, so relax. Or hate me which ever.

Chapter Seven

To Kunanai, it was hard to tell when it was day and when it was night or even how long she had been held prisoner in the musty dungeon. All she knew was it was indeed a long time. She imagined that once she escaped, it would be nearly impossible to hide because of how the dungeons made her smell; the sensitive noses that all Kitsune's possessed would easily pick it up. She would only worry about that when the time came at the moment she was ordered to relax and conserve her energy for that magical night when the dungeons would be left behind.

Han had somehow found sleep easily, her stiletto clasped tightly in her hand. Kunanai felt only partly safe feeling the cold steel of the dagger against her leg. It reminded her of when she had first escaped from her first imprisonment or at least what she had mistaken as imprisonment. Now it shocked her that she could even think that way of the group that protected her, fed her, loved her. Yet it was in the past, unable to be corrected when it came down to it. Almost everyone was dead and two more needed to die by her hand.

**Flashback**

Kunanai watched the others closely trying to decipher if they knew of her darker side. Perhaps Kuronue only thought she had been angered by the action they had done earlier. Slowly however it was diminishing to nothing as she realized it was more her fault than his. They were sitting closer to the fire then her as she chose to separate herself from the others.

She had been running the same thing over in her head all day, wondering which would be the best choice. Either she let her role in the group slowly fade away or she could completely sever all ties to them as soon as possible. It was complicated to her only because she felt a certain loyalty to her brother if no one else. Of course Kikiyo practically stole her place away with ease so why should she bother if she was so replaceable.

It seemed she losing everything that mattered all in a few years. She had heard many stories of other places and worlds which made her think she would, could perhaps travel to them alone, a rogue Kitsune. She would never make it though with her lack of training. She did not even know how to call, beckon forth the Flaming Ice Dragon she had done only once.

Everything seemed too complicated to her. Whatever she chose to do would affect the rest of her life. She got up and walked quietly into the forest, the merry voices of her group dying down to hardly an audible whisper. Finally she felt alone, her only companion being the trees and the Sprites that inhabited them. It seemed completely impossible to find true help when you needed it.

"Why are you alone when you should be seeking companionship?"

She jumped though recognizing the voice, "How is it you always know where I am and what I'm thinking?"

Lord Inari reached forward and lightly touched his claw to her temple, "I can see it in your eyes and aura."

She smiled slightly, continuing her walk beneath the dense canopy of tree branches. The leaves were beginning to brown on the edges meaning to yearly renewal was at hand. It always fascinated her at how once a year the leaves on the trees die only to return the very next day. However she learned the truth of death upon her parent's deaths.

Lord Inari accompanied her, his cloak lightly billowing away from his body. She only wished she could see his face but as legend stated only those in his inner most court were allowed the honor of seeing his face.

"Have you reached your decision yet?"

The sudden noise startled her from her thoughts. She had not expected him to speak so soon.

"I think I will leave. Tonight."

As the statement escaped her lips, she realized subconsciously she had already decided she would leave them that night and not waste another day.

"Then how will you survive? I would offer you a job but I'm afraid that you are not trained to survive even my tasks. I will however do one thing. Remember the medicine man, Maki? Go to him and he will train you as you wish," he answered calmly.

"Are you sure, My Lord?" she whispered.

He nodded, draping his arm casually around her, "Of course. I have high hopes for you. Now leave only in the dark of night once your friends have gone to sleep. Do not tell them, your location. You may however write a small good-bye. I will explain to them what is going on."

She nodded sadly though trying to hide it from him.

"What makes you sad, love? Should you not be happy?"

She smiled, "Of course I am. I'm extremely happy."

"You feel you are betraying your brother?" he stated calmly.

She looked at him shocked though she easily recovered enough to nod.

"He was the one who took care of me after my parents died. He was the only one there for me my whole life so how can I do this?"

He stopped their walking, turning her so she looked straight into his eyes, "If you stay, your life will slowly become nothing. You have great potential and you can only reach that if you leave. They are only holding you back, my dear."

She looked down, her eyes training on the shadows cast on the ground. She could not be sure she could control her other side unless she left the group.

'They already betrayed you. They're pushing you away so why not leave them before they force you out,' a voice rang in her head.

Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly pulled Lord Inari towards her, trying to keep the tears from falling. His breath hitched, his heart floating to his throat as he lightly held her. His mind was racing, noting the sensations she caused him so thoroughly. He finally pulled back keeping her at arms length.

"Come, you must hurry or you shall never escape from them even if you wished it. Now go!"

She was surprised to note the anger in his voice causing her to hurry away. He sighed placing his hand to his head, reminding himself of the barrier her had set up between gods and Mortal. It was still hard for him to resist the beauty of a young and innocent Kitsune girl but she had to get on with her life even if it hurt her to do so.

Kunanai crept into the camp, crouching as a log fell in the fire, only embers left. Her three companions were sound asleep, Kurama and Kikiyo snuggling closer for warmth. She quietly gathered her things, placing them in a fur sack normally used for food. All her supplies consisted of food for two days, two pairs of ritualistic robes, and three daggers though she knew not how to use them in case of a threat upon her.

"Leaving, are you? You know Kurama will not be happy," Kuronue's voice broke the silence of the clearing.

"Go to sleep, Kuronue. I must leave. And you will not follow me or I will kill you," she whispered casting a glance at her brothers sleeping form.

Kuronue shrugged, lying down as she had requested. She sighed, hurrying from the camp before anyone could stop her. As she quietly snuck through the woodlands, she reflected on her choice. She felt she had made the right decision but in doing so broke her brothers heart undeniably. She moved quickly through the woods hoping to reach Maki before morning light. She needed shelter or she would be easily found.

She felt alone and cold as if all life had been stolen from her body in leaving. It was incredibly hard not to think of what she was doing as betrayal. She had just run off in the middle of the night. How could she so easily leave her brother when he had been the only person to truly care for her even before her parents had died?

It slowly dissipated as she neared Maki's home and left her old one. In fact, she felt more powerful as if the further she went the more power began to course her body as if it were tainting her blood with its unholy combination. As usual, Maki was seemingly waiting for her, the door wide open to allow her entrance while a thin cloud of smoke twirled out of the small stone chimney that protruded from the top of the house.

"Hello, child. I'm glad to see you. Once I finish with you, there will be nothing you cannot conquer."

She smiled, hurrying to give him a hug, her arms not even reaching around his waist. It felt much more like a home with a solid building housing them.

"Honey, who is it?" a woman's sleepy voice asked from the doorway behind them.

She was a white Kitsune like Maki though her hair was a burgundy red and flowed to her waist. Her skin was pale as most Kitsune's were. Her eyes, like all Kitsune's were golden though hers seemed quite dull for a woman of her age. As Kunanai continued her gaze over the woman she noticed her stomach was plump.

"Wow! Are you going to have a Kit?" Kunanai dodged under Maki's arm and knelt before his wife.

She seemed shocked at first but smiled softly, "Why, yes. They're due in a week."

Kunanai's eyes danced as she stared at her, "Can I touch it?"

She smiled, laughing before she took Kunanai's hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach. She laid her head hesitantly on her stomach listening softly as the Kits moved within her.

"Oh, it just kicked!"

"Yes, they move quite a lot nowadays. By the way, I'm Bokinu, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kunanai. What are they going to be?" Kunanai said hurriedly, sitting back so she could look at Bokinu.

"I don't know yet. I told Lord Inari that I would find out when the time came for them to be born. It's too much of a miracle to have them known before their birth."

It seemed rational to Kunanai so she shrugged, whirling around as the foliage shook. Maki glared, motioning for his wife to take Kunanai inside so they would not get hurt in case of an attack. From the forest stepped another Kitsune though this one wore the uniform of the Fifth Platoon of the Youkai Army which headquarters were now on Jantu.

He had spiked pink hair that seemed absolutely absurd in the greens and browns of the forest. His skin was a dark tan and muscled. He looked around the clearing with impassive red eyes like blood. The uniform he wore was red with a gold lining. The shirt was a high collar stopping just below his chin and long sleeved. His pants were all red, the bottom tucked into his black army boots that stopped mid-calf and fastened up the front. Strapped to his back was a double-headed spear, the tips shining in threat.

"Hello, Maki. The king has sent me to request your aide. He is troubled deeply and would like you within the day if it is convenient," he bowed at the waist.

Maki nodded, "Stay for the moment while I tell my wife the reason for my absence."

He opened the door and called for her, stepping back to wait for her. Kunanai exited first, casting a suspicious glance at the man who openly goggled at her beauty.

"You called, Husband," Bokinu asked keeping her eyes downcast in the warrior's presence.

"The King wishes my help so I will be gone for the day. Please have supper ready for me when I return," she nodded, her hands fidgeting on her swollen belly.

He grasped her chin lightly, lifting it so their eyes met, "Love, be content with my absence and love me with a greater power so I may feel it on Jantu," he kissed her soundly before turning to Kunanai.

He smiled at her, "Now take care of Bokinu. If I find you did not do your share, you will have much trouble upon my return."

Kunanai smirked, saluting him though her eyes strayed once again to the other Kitsune though this time she recognized him.

Maki seemingly did not notice the glare so smiled, "Ah, let me introduce you two. General Mantel, this is Kunanai. Kunanai, this is General Mantel, second-in-command of the Fifth Platoon."

Mantel bowed formally to her, grasping her hand in his own, "It's my pleasure, My Lady. You are quite a beauty to behold."

She snatched her hand back, "You should learn to keep your hands off a young lady. Now leave me alone because I don't take lightly to those who associate with perverts."

Mantel glared, "I knew I saw you before. Lord Yananu has your picture in his room," he turned to Maki before continuing, "Have your Wife teach her the rules of court, the Lords will definitely wish to see her but in this condition, she will be killed for insulting their majesties."

He turned away pushing himself through the foliage in anger. Maki shook his head at her but quickly hugged her before hurrying off after a moment of silent communication between his wife and himself. She smiled, smoothing Kunanai's hair down.

"Come, we must begin your training if you are to see the Lords of Jantu. One mistake can kill us all," Kunanai followed her after casting a quick glance to the forest.

**End Flashback**

Kunanai watched the darkness seemingly reach deep within her as if it were trying to take control of her from the inside. She shrugged with it unable to fight the power it had over her. The darkness was just as her fire, black like abyss in the deepest pits of the Makai. Something about it though seemed to soothe her. It felt as if someone clad in shadows was holding her tight to chase the cold away, her limbs refilling with strength.

She recognized the feeling as she had felt it before when the elixir had begun to take hold experienced. She felt lips brush her neck, sighing contentedly as warmth overwhelmed her senses.

A deep voice assaulted her ears, "You will soon escape and we will meet. I will be yours and you, mine. Now sleep, Love."

She nodded, leaning back into the illusionary man as he lightly stroked her arm till she fell asleep with her head resting on the cold stone.

AN: The End….Just kidding. A few more chapters to go. Now if you want a cookie, simply review and a cookie you shall receive. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I've taken so long to update. The rest of the story is ready to go now so I'll probably try updating every day at least. Here we go.

Chapter Eight

Kunanai awoke with a start to find Han kneeling beside her. She leaned away shocked to have been awoken by her companion.

"What is it?"

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you," Han moved back to the wall across from her.

She jumped when the dungeon door slowly opened, the corridor dark upon the other side. She glared up, unsure of who was coming to them, only being able to see the silhouette walking calmly down the stairs.

"Lady Kunanai? Are you awake?" the voice of Maki filled the room.

She released a breath she did not know she was holding. A slow smile crept over her face as the figure of Maki knelt before her. He held out the bottle, helping her drink while he talked to her.

"I went to see Mother and Father today. Like I promised you, I placed the fire herbs on their graves and told them what was happening. I asked them to help us stay strong while we battled our greatest enemy."

She smiled once she had swallowed, "And I can guarantee they heard you. Your Father became Lord Maki, god of healing and your Mother, Lady Bokinu, goddess of Birth. Am I correct in what I learned?"

Maki nodded, "Yes, they are watching over us from their Celestial Kingdoms as we work."

She nodded, motioning for him to stand, "You should leave before you are caught. And please don't return again with the elixir. I'm well enough and my energy has been almost completely restored."

He moved up the stairs with ease, stopping at the door, "No, I will only come once more then you will be on your own."

Kunanai sighed dejectedly as he shut the door with a quiet clank. She knew it was pointless to argue with him. He took after his Father for that trait. The man who raised and trained her would be proud of how he had grown.

**Flashback**

Kunanai stood next to Bokinu as she was searching through the closet of the bedroom. To her it seemed absurd to have to dress up if she was only to be trained afterwards.

"I think silver, red, white, or black is your color. Now what shall we use?" she asked herself, half her body disappearing into the closet.

Kunanai stood calmly, waiting as her fate was decided. She smirked to herself; it was not as if she was being sentenced to death or anything but it was a punishment of sorts. Perhaps if she had kept quiet when the warrior had been here but it was only in her nature. Bokinu pulled out a long black dress that slipped easily to the floor. Up the right side was s slit but it truth was white fabric with a gold trim.

Bokinu smiled handing her the dress, "Go put this on. Oh, and these too."

She gave her high heels and white gloves what went to her elbows. Kunanai went into an antechamber, quickly sliding off her old clothes and on the new dress. It slid down to the floor. Much to her dismay, it was a tube top and clung to her tightly until her hips before falling to the floor. The heels were hardly sensible as the heel was only half an inch thick and at least an inch and a half in height. There were black leather straps across her toes and a thin leather back that curved around the back of her heel and tied at her ankle.

She slipped the gloves on, the fabric a light silk much as the dress was. She looked up as Bokinu knocked on the door.

"Sweetheart, are you done yet?"

Kunanai stood nearly falling as she tried to balance on the heels. She opened the door and stepped out, naturally moving fluidly with a grace only Kitsune's could ever possess. Bokinu gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my! Why you're beyond what I expected. My dear, you're absolutely stunning!"

Kunanai looked down at herself, scrunching her nose, "Are you sure? It seems too…. refined to me."

Bokinu hugged her tightly, shocking Kunanai into silence. Her hands dropped to her side as she remained unmoving.

"Come, let's have tea!" Bokinu exclaimed as she dragged Kunanai down the hall towards a small dining area.

Kunanai stumbled to a halt, bracing herself on the back of a chair. The room held only an oak dining table, polished to a shine and six oak chairs to match. A set of blue roses rested in the middle of the table, white crystalline flowers outlined the bouquet perfectly. A large window occupied the opposite wall, white lace hanging from a gold rod that seemingly floated in front of the window.

Kunanai took a seat, slouching back as she relaxed, her legs comfortably on the other chairs around her. She sighed contentedly hardly glancing up as Bokinu returned with a tray laden with cookies and a teapot, the cups matching the patterns of the room. Bokinu froze a moment before setting the tray down lightly. She pulled a red handkerchief from her apron and tied one end to the chair on either side, the cloth running across Kunanai's collarbone.

"What's this for?" she asked as she tried to move her shoulders only to find her back firmly pressed against the chair's back.

Bokinu poured the tea, placing a saucer and cup in front of Kunanai, "Oh, it's to teach you to sit right in your chair. Now would you like a cookie?"

Kunanai sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Bokinu continued to prepare her own plate, glancing up at her, "Now would you like a cookie? I didn't hear you answer before."

Kunanai nodded, smiling though it turned into a frown when Bokinu sighed.

"In court you must be polite, with perfect manners. That means saying please, thank you, you're welcome, excuse me, and so forth. In addressing the royal family, you must end each sentence with your majesty or majesties which ever the situation calls for. And if asked to dance by young men politely accept or refuse unless he is of royal family. Understand so far?"

"Yes, please pass me a cookie if you will," Kunanai said as she removed the scarf to sit up completely straight, her feet pulled back under the chair.

"Very good. Here you are, my dear. Now…" Kunanai accepted the cookie and waited for her to pause, "Yes?"

"Thank you very much."

Bokinu laughed, her hand covering her mouth as if to muffle the angelic sound, "Why, you're wonderfully welcome. Now as I was saying, do you know how to dance or have you not yet learned?"

Kunanai smiled, "Yes, I have learned. My Mother taught my…" she trailed off, her expression becoming sad.

Bokinu set her cup down, reaching across to grab her hand, "You are a complicated one. You make everything seem all right but hide it deep inside so they can't see it. That's not healthy."

The door to the house opened startling them out of their conversation.

"Hello, Kunanai, Lady Maki. Where are you two at?" Lord Inari spoke loudly his voice filling the house.

Kunanai jumped up and bolted out the door, slamming into Lord Inari as she hugged him joyously.

"Inari! I forgot you were coming. Please come join us for tea."

Bokinu had set out another place for him by the time he entered, "Welcome, My Lord. It is an unsuspected but welcomed visit."

Lord Inari smiled though still remained hidden; no one understood the reason behind his secrecy but himself yet it was plainly there. He turned, his eyes widening as she looked at Kunanai.

"Why, you look absolutely beautiful today, radiant even." He smiled to himself before continuing to Bokinu, "Are you sure you do not wish to know of your children? I have everything ready if you have changed your mind."

Kunanai answered for her, "Now Inari, she has obviously expressed that she did not wish to know but rathered a more natural birth of her Kits. I would have hoped you could respect that."

"Well, you have certainly learned well, Kunanai. I suspect Bokinu taught you such refined manners. I can only hope to be there when you astound the court with your sly manipulations. You will go far with that determination indeed."

He lightly kissed her hand, watching her smile bashfully, an innocence claiming her eyes. She was most endearing as he slowly pulled back though refusing to release her hand.

"I hope Maki is doing well with Dananu. I have heard he is ill and his Mother orders him to wed. Shall you three be at the banquet when the time comes?" Lord Inari asked casually.

Bokinu nodded over her cup, "Of course, Maki is at every event and this, with its grave importance is no different. In fact we are looking forward to it greatly."

Lord Inari nodded, "And I hear Jantu's annual competition is coming up. Will Kunanai be participating?"

Bokinu looked disgusted, "I shall say not! It is not a woman's competition!"

Kunanai glared at her, turning back to Inari, "I would love to. Maki is planning on training me in swordsmanship and all the weapons he knows."

Lord Inari nodded standing abruptly, "Come, Kunanai. I must talk with you. It is of the utmost importance."

Kunanai followed him outside, her hand still clasped in his. She did not seem to notice that he began using her real name instead of child, love, and other endearing nicknames. He pulled out into the rose garden behind the house. She watched him shift as if he were trying to figure out how to tell her something. She stepped closer, hugging him around the waist hoping it would help.

"What is it, Inari? Why are you so worried?"

He sighed, holding her tightly to him as he thought over what he had to say to her.

"I talked to your brother and his friends. Kuronue said he'd miss you. Don't cry though, they left this morning so you could get on with your life. I promise you I'll watch over them like I promised them I'd watch over you."

Kunanai remained still, surprised that she did not even feel the least bit sad they had left at all. She smiled even, finding it strange she could feel so calm and at ease within a few hours. She felt Lord Inari shift and pull back to look into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll rely on me for anything. Promise?" he whispered as if scared she would deny him.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth, shocking her even further into silence. He held her head still wishing the moment would never end as his mind was in a new, delightful nirvana. She let his lips linger on hers, finding it to be a sweet innocent kiss, almost like a Father would kiss his daughter though lasting longer. When he pulled back, he was glad his face was hidden because he could feel it burning with embarrassment.

"I'll always be here for you," he whispered unsure of how steady his voice was.

"Thank you."

Kunanai buried her head into his abdomen hoping what he said was true. She was slowly being abandoned by those she thought would always be there and care for her. Now at least she had a place to call home though the people seemed only to wish to change her.

Lord Inari released her, escorting her back inside. With a quick scan for energy signatures, he leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I shall see you at the party. Do save a dance for me," he watched her smile slightly and nod before continuing, "I bid you farewell."

She waved goodbye to him, shutting the door with a small smile.

'_Perhaps people thinking of me as innocent will work extremely well for my cause_,' she thought as she smiled evilly.

Bokinu gasped silently, her hand covering her mouth as she placed the other over her stomach as if to protect her unborn children.

**End Flashback**

Han groaned out in unknown pain bringing Kunanai from her memories. She tossed and turned from enemies of her mind. Kunanai wrestled to reach her, her foot touching Han's shoulder. Han sat bolt upright, her breath coming in gasps as she stared around the room wide-eyed.

"Are you alright?" Kunanai asked slightly taken aback by the fearful expression.

Han took a moment to calm herself, "It was only a nightmare. I'll be fine in a moment."

Silence engulfed them, both reflecting on their own thoughts; both thinking over past regrets. Sometimes it shocked Kunanai that she could make such a good friend when in a nearly impossible situation. If only she had learned that earlier and kept to her original group, her family. At that moment she only really wanted to find Kikiyo and apologize for the way she had acted before. However things were more important than that.

"Thank you," Han whispered again startling Kunanai.

Kunanai nodded looking over, violet and gold eyes meeting in silent understanding. They were each others only hope in escaping and perhaps even renewing their lives as they had been. The darkness surrounding the seemed to deepen almost making them unable to see the other.

"You're welcome," Kunanai said, her head resting back on the wall.

Things could only get better now that her dark side seemed locked away and she could think rationally. The only thing she truly knew though was Dananu and Yananu had to die.

AN: There you are. In all its…ness. Right, that's my new saying. So review and I'll love you forever. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey, didn't I say I'd try to get it up every day? Possibly a pull back next week because of drama and cheerleading. Here we go.

Chapter Nine

Kunanai watched Maki give Han elixir while waiting for it to take effect on her. She missed the feel of her imaginary lover, feeling his arms around her as he soothed her nerves and thoughts. It seemed wrong to many but at the moment she did not care about them; anyone in her situation would be the same as her. To her, all that mattered was having a little comfort to keep her from losing all her will to live.

Maki knelt before her, placing a small pouch within her hand, "These were the last of Masoki's seeds. I know he would wish for you to have them."

She held them in front of her eyes, glad to be released from her chains. Her eyes stared at the twine pouch that held her brother's very essence and power within its small space. Her eyes trailed down to her cut wrists that were worn from the manacles.

"Sister, please remember. Whether you kill them or not, your people will support you. Come soon to my home and I will get you away from here," he kissed her hand, bowing his head in respect.

She smiled, placing a hand to his cheek, "I will remember that. Now go! The guards will change in minutes."

He hurried up the stairs before turning quickly, "Lady Kunanai!" Once he was sure he had her attention, he continued, "The kingdom does not need heroes; it needs protectors. The world does not need warriors; it needs peacemakers. Jantu is the sight of peace and war."

Kunanai finished, "And we are the warriors, the peacemakers, and the protectors. We are Kitsune's with pride and love. Let us fight and fight with honor."

She smiled at the memory of her first speech given to the Demon Army; how nervous she had been when given the position of leader of the Demon Army, the position everyone wanted.

"Good-bye brother. Let us always meet again in Inari's court."

Maki disappeared through the door, taking her hope with him.

**Flashback**

Maki returned a day later, his face expressing his happiness at finally reaching the place he belonged. Kunanai stood outside in blue jeans and a red shirt that tied around her waist. She waved to him, turning back to her work at chopping wood. He watched her, his eyes assessing her stance, the way she followed through with each stroke brought a single weapon to mind. He took in her size and moved behind the house to get the weapon. It would only serve to be useful to him in another's hands, fighting for Jantu.

He returned to see her leaning on the wall, a small glass of ice water in her hand as she wiped sweat from her forehead. It was hard to believe this was the young girl he had seen only days before. She seemed to have grown into a woman within weeks, blossoming further in beauty. She noticed him finally and smiled, her eyes lighting in welcome.

"What's that you've got there?" she asked in anticipation.

"Oh, this? It's a katana. Judging by your regular stance in life I would say it would be perfect for you."

Kunanai flew at him, grasping the leather covered handle in her hand as she stared with undisguised awe and astonishment. She pulled the sword from the black dragon-scaled scabbard, listening as the metal slid noisily across its casing. It was light in her hand, moving easily along the air. Something about it sang to her, spoke to her soul, the very essence of her being. It felt perfect to clasp it in her hand, the smoothness sending shivers through her body.

"Do you have another?" At Maki's look she explained, "I control two powers which means that this katana can only hold Fire so I figure I need another for Ice."

Maki nodded, waving his hand over the air, a katana materializing as an exact replica of the one she held in her hand. She pulled that one too from its scabbard and smiled as the air danced with the power she felt coursing through her. It was hard to describe, the feeling began in her hands, an almost electric tingle running up her arms. It made her whole body erupt in joy at the feel of the metals in her hands.

"Are they mine?" she whispered surprised.

Maki nodded, tying the scabbards to the waist of her pants. He could feel the excitement pouring from her very being, bathing him in its glory. He knew if she was to go to Jantu she had to know how to prepare herself, how to protect herself from the men who felt themselves superior to woman. She would need it with her beauty.

"Come, let us work on some tactics before dinner," he led her to a small arena hidden behind rose bushes that stood nearly 15 feet in height.

She watched the plants move away as if he were a god passing through his kingdom and the plants his loyal followers. They closed behind Kunanai once she stepped into the clearing, cutting of all exits so even if she had thought to escape, it was nearly impossible. The thought though did not cross her mind as she wanted with everything to beat any advisory without any help to save her life.

Maki picked up a bow and arrow and smiled at her, "Try to block this with your energy or katana's. If you can do so we'll move onto fighting stances."

Kunanai took a deep breath, concentrating on the tip of the arrow as Maki nocked the arrow aiming at Kunanai's heart. As he let the arrow fly, he froze, his eyes wide as he stared deep into Kunanai's eyes watching them become a dark amber and narrow in abided rage. The look shook him to the core with fear as he watched the arrow disintegrate in black flames.

He shook his head setting the bow down "Let's return home. Dinner should be ready soon."

Kunanai stared at him innocently, "But you said we'd learn fighting stances, why did you change your mind?"

Maki stared her in the eye, his eyes calculating a proper response, "Because you have another side to your soul bent on killing and destruction, I refuse to give the world that punishment."

Her eyes became dark again, her whole stance becoming a sign of danger. The katana's trailed lightly along the ground sparks flying from the tips as metal ran over stone.

"Do you actually think I need to be taught by you? I have knowledge that surpasses you in war and deceit. I put on the façade that I was innocent and unable to fight to get closer to those I needed to get my rightful place as leader of the Demon Army," she reached Maki at that moment.

He grabbed her wrists lightly staring into her eyes, hiding his fear, "Do you plan on killing me or is this just yet another act?"

She growled her hand beginning to heat up with fire, "Give me one good reason why I should spare you? I see nothing that could help me get my goals."

He dropped her hands, stepping back calmly, "I can get you out of here. Also I am to bring you to the palace to meet the king. Without me, you will be unable to succeed in reaching your goal."

She seemed to contemplate his words for a few moments, "What is it you want in return?"

He visibly relaxed at her question, "Only my wife's safety, including our children once they are born."

Kunanai stuck out her hand with a sigh, "Fine but only if you keep this a secret. I'm her darker side, the one created when she killed Minare. Only I can stand the killing, the blood. Now quiet of this matter."

It was easy to tell she changed back, the innocence claimed her eyes as if nothing had happened. He turned so she would not see the momentary fear that had claimed his eyes. She was just a child; he tried to remind himself even though he felt differently. He could not train something with such an evil hidden inside of them; it went against everything he believed.

He led her uneasily back to the house unsure if he could truly trust her, however he assumed as long as he upheld his side of the bargain then he expected her to uphold hers. Bokinu stood smiling at the door, her eyes flickering to Kunanai with a glint of fear. To others it would seem absurd to be fearful of the child beside him. He smiled reassuringly promising to explain later what he had agreed to.

She stepped aside; the smells of cooked meats, steaming vegetables, and cooled wine assaulted the fox-Angels sensitive noses. Kunanai sighed her eyes sliding shut as she imagined the look of the food awaiting them.

"Bokinu, your food is perfectly heavenly. Inari only knows how you do it," Kunanai said smiling broadly.

"Not even he knows that much," she laughed trying to be light-hearted and hide her fear of the young girl.

Maki held onto Kunanai's shoulder casting her a warning look which she ignored. It was not as if she were threatening his wife or children; she had only paid them a compliment. Bokinu led them into the dining room, all taking a seat. Kunanai sat opposite the couple, her hands itching to grab the food.

"Now, Kunanai, I expect you to do as I've taught you. I want you to use your fork, knife and spoon," Bokinu requested.

Kunanai grudgingly took up the fork and cut the meat patiently with her knife. It slowly cut, making her anger grow. Finally she was able to eat, the meats natural juices swirling over her tongue in a natural nirvana she had yet to experience. She began to cut quickly wishing to experience it further.

Bokinu smiled, sipping the wine elegantly, "So, dear, is the ball not tomorrow night?"

Maki chewed, nodding, "Yes, it is to be a formal event. Only the colors of Jantu are accepted."

"Good. Kunanai, I have the perfect dress for you. It's all black with a red under cloth. Mine however, darling, will be a surprise."

Kunanai rolled her eyes, glad the coloration had nothing to do with white, the pure color. She accepted it only when she was supposed to be innocent. Now she was obviously not so the color did not suit her. Neither did the fact she had to live as this young girl. It was true she was only created because Kunanai could not stand the guilt but she needed to experience the excitement of blood and battle.

Someone shook her arm, drawing her back to reality, "Sweetheart, it's time for bed."

Kunanai had not realized she was now sitting on the couch, her eyes far off. Maki sighed then picked her up much to Kunanai's surprise. She felt herself beginning to slip off into sleep but tried to keep herself from sleeping so she could hear what they thought of her. She let him cover her up so she seemed asleep only to listen carefully.

"Sweetheart, she's evil. I don't want her near my children, our children. Once they are born it will be only a matter of days until they become influenced by her," Bokinu said quietly.

"She won't touch them as long as she gets to Jantu. Prince Yananu already expresses interest in her. Tomorrow will most likely be our last day with her."

Bokinu turned away from Kunanai's sleeping form, "And what is it that she wishes to get by going to Jantu?"

Maki sighed, "She wants to become leader of the Demon Army."

She gasped, "And you would let her? Think of those people she would probably kill. I don't think it's right. Maki, darling, we should not allow her to continue to plaque this world."

"No, I will, we will not kill her. Some part of her is still innocent and that is worth her living."

They both exited, leaving Kunanai alone. She curled up in a small ball, shaking uncontrollably in fear. She loved to kill, at least her evil side did but neither wanted death; they actually feared it.

"Inari, please, I'm scared," she whispered without knowing it.

It was only when he appeared before her that she realized it. He nodded, silently slipping into bed behind her. She snuggled to him, her hands clasping his shirt tightly in her hands. It seemed strange that she felt better when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shush, be still, my sweet. I'm here to protect you."

She nodded yawning as he pulled her closer to him. She knew he would always protect her but sometimes because he believed she liked him.

**End Flashback**

Kunanai smiled as Han picked the lock on the chains so no one would know Maki had helped them. She could feel her invisible lover giving her further strength. He was her secret, her forbidden lover that would never show his face.

"Come, love. I wait for you," a deep voice whispered in her ear.

She nodded almost to herself before pulling her arms free of the manacles. Her wrists were almost completely healed though they were still bruised. She stood, pulling the rest of her ripped sleeve off, watching it fall slowly to the ground.

"Come on, Han. Soon we leave. Then it will only be a day till my revenge is taken on those two."

Han nodded taking a seat on the stairs. Kunanai soon joined her both sighing in boredom. They knew it would be unwise to try and escape just yet but if it did not occur soon then they would more than likely die of boredom.

TBC

AN: That's the next part. I plan on going to update soon. Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey, sorry for the delay. A lot of things have been happening lately so here's the next update. Now that this have calmed down somewhat, I should be able to put up the rest of this and the sequels with no prob. On with the reading!

Chapter Ten

Kunanai sighed listening to the silence that filled the chamber around her. Han and her had let the conversation die down to nothing as they became engrossed in their own thoughts. Truly both wanted to know what the other was thinking but kept to themselves. Kunanai's mind was drifting to working on a plan, something to help them escape without being caught. Some would believe it was an easy task since Kunanai had lived and memorized the halls throughout the castle but in truth that only seemed to complicate things further.

There were many paths that would be easy but the easier the escape, the more dangerous it could become. Especially with someone who had yet to truly explore the castle. It would be her job to make sure they both made it without fault.

**Flashback**

Kunanai fiddled with the dress she wore. Bokinu swore she looked ravishing but still, to wear a dress was strange to her. It had only one sleeve that rested on her shoulder, the cuff lightly pressed on her wrist. The sleeve was made of light fabric with a slit down the arm so it fell away from the skin. The body of the dress fell to the floor, clinging tightly to her torso before flaring out at her hips to lightly brush the floor. She wore open heels, thin black leather straps running across her toes and up the back of her heel to secure around each ankle.

Her hair was pulled back into a small bun, slight curls falling from the back with her bangs framing her face. Bokinu had used coal to outline her eyes; the gold now seemingly glowing in the dim light. A knock startled her, wheeling her around to stare at the door.

"Kunanai, are you ready to go yet?" Maki's voice floated in through the door.

"Y-Yes. Please, hold on one moment," she stuttered taking one last look into the mirror

A moment later she stood outside in the open cool air watching Maki help Bokinu into the coach. She held onto the white gloves in her hand trying not to show how nervous she was. It seemed normal really as Bokinu herself was nervous though she looked gorgeous. She wore a long blue dress of satin which flowed around her body. It cut low in the front with a dark blue outline of silken ribbon. Instead of heels she wore slippers that were the same blue as her dress.

"Here, child, let me help you into the coach. This way."

She placed her hand lightly in his, stepping up and sitting across from Bokinu. Maki shut the door and climbed atop the coach to urge the Pegasus to fly. They climbed was silent as Kunanai slipped on her silken gloves that stopped just at her elbows. Bokinu concentrated on another point somewhere beside Kunanai while Kunanai fascinated herself with the passing images of the world outside her quiet domain.

When they came to a halt in front of the castle she hid her surprise and excitement inside as Maki helped his wife from the coach. She was not surprised when they walked away leaving her in the coach.

"Excuse me, Madame. May I be your escort?" a voice questioned extending his hand to her.

She smiled broadly at him accepting his hand, "Lord Inari, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

He helped her from the coach, placing her hand onto his arm as he led her into the castle following the other couples. To him it felt natural to be holding her close, walking into a giant ballroom filled with smiling, laughing Kitsune's. To Kunanai it was strange; she had never seen so many Kitsune's in her life gathered together in a happy moment. Groups moved slowly around the room, bowing to the royal family before continuing on. Much to her dismay, there were not any others her age leaving her to be the youngest.

"Why, Lord Inari. Welcome, My Lord," two men bowed to him, rising when he nodded his head.

"And who is this ravishing beauty that is your date?"

"Ah, let me introduce you to Kunanai," he motioned to the other two, "And these are Lords Yananu and Dananu."

Kunanai curtseyed, her head bowing slightly, "I'm honored, My Lords, to have the pleasure to meet you in such a beautiful castle."

Dananu's eyes, a light violet remained trained on Kunanai's face studying her. She adverted her eyes to seem shy and innocent in appearance. If it were not for the fact the man staring at her could appoint her the position she wished for, she easily would have ignored him. Dananu reached forward and grasped her hand, bending to kiss it lightly.

"You, my dear, are beautiful. May I have this dance?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kunanai nodded her consent, releasing Lord Inari's arm as Dananu twirled her out onto the dance floor. As if he had specially chosen the type of song, a slow love song began to play allowing him to close the space between them until their bodies barely touched. Kunanai made herself lightly blush at the contact though mentally rolling her eyes.

'_Some people are so pathetic_,' she thought to herself as she continued to dance with Dananu.

"So what brings you to Jantu?" he asked casually.

She blinked quickly trying to reorganize her thoughts, "Oh, I'm just traveling and Jantu's beauty captured my soul."

"As yours has captured mine," he whispered pulling her closer.

As if sensing her distress, Lord Inari swept onto the dance floor and took Kunanai into his arms.

"Come, darling, we have much to do," Lord Inari said pulling her from the ballroom to a large balcony where many couples mingled in the starlight.

He watched her gasp for breath, her hand pressing at the base of her throat as if it would help open her airways. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder to calm her though she drew away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, Inari but I must go," she turned quickly running into the forest where she could be alone.

She stumbled, catching herself on a tree, biting back a yelp as the bark bit into her skin. The sheer feeling of loneliness tore her apart; her eyes squeezed shut as she slid down to the ground, pulling her knees up. She wanted to cry so badly but refrained from the action as to her it was a sign of weakness. Truly life seemed ironic; she had wanted to leave her real family so now she was paying the price with loneliness.

A scream startled her from her thoughts causing her to jump to her feet. It took only a moment before she recognized the voice as it belonged to someone she knew. She took off running, stumbling slightly but never stopping, hoping she would make it in time. Bokinu was in trouble and nearby so that left only Kunanai to save her. She flew into the clearing and stopped just in front of Bokinu who was pressed against a tree in horror and fear.

Maki was dangling from the edge of a large spear, his sword laying forgotten on the ground in front of her. It was easy to tell he was dead as his body was nearly severed in two, the blood thoroughly coating both the spear and the ground. She growled, her eyes darkening as she grabbed the blood-drenched sword from the ground. As soon as the katana was in her hand, a dark orb of light engulfed her in its warm embrace.

Once the light subsided, all eyes gathered on the lone figure standing in the clearing. Many people from the ball were now gathered just outside of the clearing, three warriors drawing broad swords and preparing to attack. The moon finally showed its true face from under the clouds, causing the others to gasp.

Kunanai's dress had disappeared being replaced by semi-tight black jeans, a tight black tank top, the sleeves remaining cut with tendrils falling down her arms. Around her waist was a silver chain angled to hold her two scabbards to her side. A long black cloak billowed from her shoulders as the moonlight glowed off the bloody metal she held in her hand.

"So. You dare to kill someone I know and care about? How quaint. Now you can join the Guardian of Death!" she yelled flying at the creature, catching him by surprise as he had done to Maki.

The loud screech filled the air startling thousands from their sleep as the creature began to multiply. Kunanai growled, her whole body glowing black as she called forth the Flaming Ice Dragon. It shot at the Demon, clenching his teeth around his victims as he ate his fill, devouring her enemies. The whole crowd gasped as one, staring as she did not wait for the Dragon to dissipate. She knelt before Bokinu watching as she painfully gripped her stomach.

"Nai, please. Take care of my children. I know I'm going to die here, today but I need to know they'll live," she whispered, "Get them out of me!"

Kunanai shook her head sadly, "No, I can't. I won't kill you."

Bokinu grabbed a dagger before Kunanai could stop her and cut herself open across the stomach, crying out in pain. Blood flowed freely from her body, her hand, bloody now clasped Kunanai's.

"Please, do this for me. I'm begging you."

Kunanai nodded, her tears becoming buried deep in her heart and soul as Bokinu died. Kunanai knew she had but moments before the children would die. The blood was warm and cloaking, the pain and sadness palpable as she saved the children. The boy was a strong child even at birth, looking exactly as his father had. The girl though was already dead, being smaller than the boy and able to fit into Kunanai's hand.

She laid the child with her mother, holding the little boy as he stared up at her with magenta eyes filled with understanding.

"This will be Maki for his father. Too bad he won't be here to see you grow up," she turned to look at the surrounding crowd, watching as an older woman stepped forward.

"My Lady, I will take care of the child for you," she whispered with a bow.

Kunanai handed him over saying but one thing.

"Take their home and give it to him. He will be taught his father's healings."

The woman nodded wrapping Maki in her apron so he would not be cold. Lord Inari and Dananu stepped forward, both never taking their eyes off of Kunanai as she stared down at her friend's bodies.

"I want them buried properly together," she said quietly when they were close enough to hear her.

Dananu snapped his fingers, watching as men came to his side, "Prepare a burial ceremony for our friends. Now!"

They hurried away, rushing to begin preparations. He reached out to her, smiling slightly even when she pulled away. Lord Inari nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, I will take you to your room. In fact, let us feast more tomorrow when the day rises."

Dananu nodded, "Yes, tomorrow we appoint the new leader of the Demon Army."

Everyone cheered, happily vanishing from the crowd to land in her own room, the darkness surrounding her completely. She sat down on a seat, feeling her clothes change into her pajamas causing her to glance at Lord Inari with a slight smirk.

"Is it possible I could change my name?" she asked, her eyes trained on the outline of her bed.

Lord Inari stepped up beside her, pulling her into his arms while he answered, "Yes but it would be the end of your old life."

Kunanai nodded, "Then I want to be known as Shimora. Kunanai could have never killed her friends."

Lord Inari nodded sadly, feeling her hands moving over him. He gasped, pushing her back so he could stare at her.

"No, you don't understand the implications of what you are trying to do, Ku-Shimora."

She shook her head, turning away as she could get into the bed. The covers felt like a mix of silk and velvet, the richest she had felt in her life. The pillows were filled with soft feathers that cushioned her head as if it were a lover. For a few quiet moments she thought to herself not bothering to cast a glance at Lord Inari.

"I'll be leaving now, child."

She seemed unnerved as he disappeared. It took but a moment for reality to set in. She was now completely alone; no one was there to hold her when she cried, to teach her the ways of life. She was alone in everything, it seemed as if no one cared.

**End Flashback**

The faint sound of the guard leaving startled them both. They took only a second to glance at the other before hurrying up the stairs to the door. They had one minute before the next guard arrived. Han cracked the door open and slid out, blending into the shadows. Kunanai followed close behind shutting the door behind her.

'_If we do this right, no one will know we left_,' Kunanai whispered telepathically.

Han nodded allowing Kunanai to lead her down the hallway towards the right. It was quiet, even their footfalls were silent. Once they had to slide into a small alcove so they were hidden from the guards that patrolled the corridors. It seemed as if they had circled until Kunanai lightly pressed a stone, which moved under her touch.

Inside was a dark square passage that only reached three feet high and two feet wide. Han squeezed inside, feeling the bedrock arch upwards as she crawled along the corridor. She could hear Kunanai behind her, shuffling almost silently to what she hoped was the surface. Kunanai knew they would come out on the surface. The only problem she would run into she figured was that the platoons would be practicing, training to go to battle.

It was possible but she doubted it. Of course, it would help if they knew whether it was night or day in the world above but such things could and would be dealt with when it came to that point. Han reached the top moments later, lightly pushing the top open only slightly to see what was going on. The clearing was dark and silent. They pulled themselves up through the opening, replacing it as it had been moments before.

"Lets get to where Maki told us to meet him," Kunanai whispered as she began to run off towards the woods, Han close behind.

TBC

An: So, I have like 15 chapters including a Epilogue so not much longer plus there are 5 other stories to go with it and then we're pretty much done…Unless I get a new idea for another one. Please review. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	11. Chapter 11

An: Another chapter, another day or whatever. Read on!

Chapter Eleven

Kunanai leaned heavily against a tree catching her breath. They had been running since midnight and now the suns rosy fingers caressed their way through the night sky. Han sat across from her, gulping fresh spring water down as she relaxed to catch her breath as well.

"So how much longer until we reach Maki's?" Han asked finally leaning back.

"We'll only travel by night so a half night," Kunanai replied, lighting running her hand over the bark of a thick oak.

She leaned in and began whispering, her hands running over the crevices.

"What are you doing?"

A moment later, the tree opened, a thick hollow leading down to a chamber. A light glow could be seen in the depths of the chamber revealing two cots carved from the tree's wooded roots. A small table with three stools stood in the middle with a Fire Sprite resting in the hearth on a bed of leaves.

Kunanai smiled, "Dai, I've come."

The Sprite stretched, gazing sleepily before recognizing Kunanai. She jumped up, running to her with much enthusiasm.

"Did, Maki wish for us to rest here?"

The Sprite, Dai nodded, motioning to the table where food began to appear. Kunanai smiled, looking back at Han before moving to the table to eat her fill before bed.

**Flashback**

Everyone gathered in the square, watching Dananu stand consulting with Inari before they were to begin the ceremony. They could not remember when the last was appointed leader of the Demon Army but they had heard it was quite painful. Inari looked out over the square smiling graciously as the crowd's cheers filled the city.

He raised his hands for silence, "My friends and people, for months we have searched for our rightful Demon Army leader and now Lord Inari has brought them to us. As has been the custom of our people to place upon the Kitsune the Jagan, Third Eye."

He looked at Inari who nodded, "My people, I present to you, Lady Shimora, your new leader of the Demon Army."

Kunanai stepped out, her hair blowing from its hold in a high ponytail. She stared unnerved at the cheering crowd, watching as the people waved to her.

Dananu continued, "My young brother, Lord Yananu will be her second. Now I'm afraid my people, Shimora must go to receive her honor but tomorrow we feast in her honor."

Lord Inari placed a comforting hand on Kunanai's shoulder and led her into the castle from the crowd. She remained calm as if nothing were about to happen. Through the doors however stood a doctor who had once been evil and had given the Jagan its nickname. Kunanai let Lord Inari turn her towards him, staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Good luck, dear. I will be waiting when you come from the ceremony," he whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before once again pressing his lips to hers.

Kunanai nodded, squeezing his hand before entering the room. A giant of eight feet stood before her, his thin body covered by a white cloak that covered his whole body including his head. Where his eyes were goggles rested, the lens tinted so they could not be seen. His pants and shoes seemed to blend as one in the same black color.

"So I am to put the Jagan in a female child?" his voice hissed and sent chills of distrust throughout Kunanai.

"I have been through more than you, Snake so begin the damn ceremony," she growled taking her place on the operation table below an intricate machine.

The Doctor stepped forward, placing tight leather bonds around her wrists and ankles as to keep her still. Next he pressed a button and the metal below her formed to her body making it impossible to move in the least.

"This will make sure you cannot ripe your own eyes out during the procedure. Are you sure you would like to go through with this?"

Kunanai nodded slightly finding that she had to lift her head to do so. The Doctor moved from her side and began pushing buttons on the controls. Kunanai closed her eyes, not wishing to see the twisting needles and knives spinning above her slowly descending to begin the tasks of placing the Jagan in her forehead. The slow cuts began ripping the skin open causing her to scream out in pain as her muscles and nerves were cut making for her Jagan.

She awoke hours later, her body numb from the pain she had experienced. She felt light-headed and dizzy from the blood loss. She could feel someone in the room but refused to open her eyes as pain throbbed across her temple.

"Darling, have you awoken?" Lord Inari questioned helping her sit up slightly so she could drink the potion to clear the pain.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, startled when she saw three images trying to join together. The top overlapped the other two but seemed to see beyond that which was in the room. It seemed the stonewalls blocked out noises from the room as two secret lovers met for an evening liaison.

"Is there nothing to keep from seeing these images?" she asked closing her eyes once more.

She felt something cover her forehead, the skin covering her third eye.

"It's a ward. Now in order to use your Jagan you must remove the cloth."

Kunanai smiled, grasping his hand, "Thank you so much, Inari. You're all I truly have left in this world. Everyone else has gone on."

He lightly smoothed her hair, leaning to brush a kiss on her cheek, "You should rest. I've heard a war is raging between Jantu and the Konai's"

Kunanai nodded, letting herself begin to give up to sleep. The Konai were a group of Demon that claimed to be descendants of the Kitsune's though in truth were closely related to the Koni's or rat Demon.

Dawn had hardly come to Jantu bathing Kunanai's room in a red tinge before she awoke. Much to her surprise she felt no pain but instead felt a strength like no other. It seemed as if she had doubled her power with no training. A bell sounded in the distance, drawing her attention. She could hear people hurrying about in the beginnings of day. The market, she imagined was reaching its busiest season as spring approached the Makai and many began to travel.

She hesitated, trying to decide whether she would get out of the bed or not. Since she was the leader of the Demon Army, she decided she had to at least try since they needed her strength. She pulled the covers back, greeted by the cool air that entered from the balcony door. She lightly set her feet on the floor, slowly putting her weight on them. She closed her eyes and stood, clasping the bedpost as a wave of dizziness hit her.

A moment later it passed much to her gratitude. She found herself clothed in black silk pajama top that stopped an inch above her navel and matching pants that started and inch below her navel. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and put it on, leaving it open as she walked to the balcony. People hurried by beneath her window, not caring to look up at the lone balcony above. She smiled to herself, leaning further to breath in the sweet scent of cooking meats.

"Hello, Lady Shimora," a voice called to her from below followed by others.

She glanced around watching as people waved to her. She smiled slightly, raising her hand to wave at them when her eyes widened. She jumped off the balcony, landing gracefully on the ground below before running towards the group. She skidded to a stop, bracing herself when suddenly a gold ball of energy, six feet wide, and four feet tall appeared colliding towards them. Many scream, running from the ball but seemed frozen in fear.

A shield of black energy surrounded them, shocking many of them as the energy ball hit, sparks flying out from the wall. She pushed on the wall harder trying to dispel the energy ball that surrounded. It suddenly flew the other direction, retracing its original course. The shield fell around them, Kunanai standing erect once more as she shook out the stiffness in her joints. A moment later her hand shot out, clasping the shaft of a black arrow that was aimed for her heart on the right side of her chest.

She growled, snatching a bow off of the ground as it leaned against a booth. She nocked the arrow, after pulling the ward from her forehead. It took her a moment to realize that she needed to close her original eyes or the Jagan would remain asleep. When she did so, she watched the scenes around her disappear as she seemingly sped towards the assassin. He stood atop a far off tree, shielding his eyes from the sun as he tried to see if she was dead. With a smirk, she released the arrow and sent it flying.

His eyes widened as he saw the arrow coming towards him rapidly. Even when he tried to dodge, it was useless as the arrow struck its mark true, pinning him through his heart to the tree. Blood coated the front of his shirt, dripping down to the ground below him.

"Someone go get the assassin. He's dead so it does not matter," she requested as she replaced the ward over her Jagan.

The crowd cheered, only parting when Lord Inari and Dananu pushed their way through to Kunanai. She swayed slightly grabbing hold of the nearest person. They grasped her as well, pulling her towards them, their arm around her waist. She turned towards them, coming eye to eye with Dananu. He smiled, motioning with head to move back to the castle. She nodded her consent, leaning dependently on him as he helped her to the castle. It took but a moment to reach a small chamber within the castle.

He rested her on the couch made of black leather. She smiled up at him with gratitude, moving to sit up.

"Ok, who was the freak trying to kill me?" she asked resting her elbows on her knees so she could look at them both.

Dananu turned from her, his hands folded behind his back as he gazed out the window before him.

"I'm sorry that happened, I had thought the assassins would wait until the feast before they killed again."

Kunanai stood, spinning Dananu around so she could look him in the eye, "Explain what's going on. I can't help you unless I know what is happening and how you plan on handling it."

He stared into her eyes before sighing, "The Koni's bought them to kill my brother, me, and the new Demon Army leader. We had issued an ultimatum to the King of the Koni, Lord Yamaci. He's the cousin of the Lord of Purgatory, Yacumo. Anyway he wished for Jantu to be his. Now it seems the only choice we have is to go to war with them."

Kunanai smiled, "Then I'm afraid the feast must wait. Gather the men, we move today. I will not have my people murdered when I can stop them."

Lord Inari placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure of this? You do not know the formations yet."

Kunanai shrugged, "I have Yananu to help now we must move within the hour."

Dananu nodded hurrying from the room. Lord Inari sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist. In the next instant they appeared in her room. Lord Inari stepped back, watching her closely.

"I do not know if you will make it or not but I can use my power to help you as I can," he whispered, placing a hand atop her head.

Black armor slowly contoured to Kunanai's torso, forming to her build. Upon the chest was the emblem of Lord Inari, a white fox with seven tails. Boots with a slight heel finished the armor, leaving the palms of her hands and her head uncovered.

She looked down at herself before hugging Lord Inari, "Thank you so much."

He nodded, hugging her for a second before pushing her away, "It is best you put your weapons on."

She nodded, tying her swords to her armor before noticing the helmet that rested next to them. It was pure black with armor cut to cover her ears as well. The front was mostly shut except for a place where her eyes, nose, and mouth were. She smiled back at him before hearing the bell ring shrilly that a Dragon floated just outside waiting patiently. She climbed onto its back, startled when it first flew out to the field.

It was silver and its scales felt like silk under her hands. The fur that covered its neck was velvet that flowed on the wind. A huge army of thousands spread out before her. She gasped, spotting Yananu on another Dragon though this one was blue in color. She nodded to him, unsure of what to do now. The crowd below her shifted uneasily. Then she decided on what to so. She pulled her sword from its scabbard, the blade shining in the morning light.

With it held high, she yelled, "My people hear my words and take courage. The kingdom does not need heroes; it needs protectors. The world does not need warriors; it needs peacemakers. Jantu is the sight of peace and war. And we are the warriors, the peacemakers, and the protectors. We are Kitsunes with pride and love. Let us fight but fight with honor."

The men raised their weapons as one and scream at the top of their lungs in answer to her words, charging into the distance to battle.

**End Flashback**

They moved quickly once night fell, hurrying in the shadows that hid them so well. They froze under an evergreen, the branches hiding them as a scout moved by silently. They turned back moments later and left, their manner relaxed as they returned to the castle. It was sad that they had to return empty-handed. She hurried into the distance, making sure Han was close behind her. It took a moment to realize they had reached the meeting place.

The garden was lush, spreading for miles at either side. Herbs filled the sir with their naturally relaxing scent. As she gazed throughout the field, she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Han and her both hid in the herbs, covering their noses so the scents would not effect them. Three soldiers stepped out, patrolling, scanning the area as if they could smell them. A moment later the herbs scent took affect on the, causing both to fall asleep.

TBC

An: Yep…they finally got some where but what will happen? Shall they be caught? Guess you'll have to read and find out. Sorry. Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Another one…wow, must be on a role.

Chapter Twelve

Kunanai sat up with a gasp, searching the now sunlit field for the soldiers. A second later the after effect of the herbs took affect. She grabbed her head, a throbbing headache coursing through her system. Han gave a low groan, sitting up as well with her head in her hands.

"Come on, Maki's cabin is just over that rise," Kunanai whispered, her voice hoarse as she felt the pollen coat her throat.

She coughed violently, her hand clutching the clothe over her chest. It was hard to breath when the pollen was seemingly trying to choke her. Her headache became worse, her eyes squinting shut in pain. Before she could react, the world went black, all noise dying down to silence. Her last coherent thought was along the lines of sleep.

**Flashback**

Kunanai tied the black glove onto her arm, glancing into the mirror with only half interest. She wore a red corset top that tied up the back and tight black jeans, her normal silver chain on her hips with the swords nearly invisible from sight as she put her cloak on. It had been 70 years since she had been appointed leader of the Demon Army and somehow she had survived. The quiet knock on her door symbolized the still shy friend, Maki. He was literally the ghost of his father in his actions and life.

"Enter."

It was now her speech to only speak in one or two word sentences. The door opened and he peeked around the corner. She arched her eyebrows expectantly causing him to hurry into the room.

"My lady, I have word from the outside on the deaths caused by our last enemy before their deaths. There has only been one but was only a petty thief."

Kunanai turned, her eyes narrowing, "Name him."

He quivered visibly, "He has but one name. It was Kuronue."

She nodded, waving her hand, "Speak more of this later."

He hurried away from the room relieved. She nearly collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the floor as she felt the grief grip its hands around her heart. Itsonai was dead which meant more than likely her brother was gone as well. She could feel Inari trying to appear in her room but she blocked him. It hurt so bad to even breath with the feeling her heart was being ripped out. She pulled her knees to her chest and bit back a scream, blood slowly dripping from two points on her lips.

The one thing she refused to do was cry. Even if he was gone, nothing would make her cry.

"Shimora, love, are you alright?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

She hurriedly wiped her mouth, suddenly remembering she had promised to visit the people this day and help them rebuild the temple.

"I'm coming," she waited until she was sure the servant had left and was not waiting to walk her through the village.

They were patiently waiting for her. With a growl she flung open her balcony door and jumped over the railing to land easily on her feet in the village square. The villagers were used to this type of entrance so they went about their business trying to attract the newest visitors to their booth. Kunanai nodded calmly to each in turn, moving through the village without being noticed by the customers as her cloak thoroughly covered her. She saw the small group of warriors that had congregated to help rebuild the temple.

"Men, let's get to it," she called, watching the men begin picking up the wooden frames that would outline the temple.

"Shimora, my dear, why did you not allow me entrance to your room this morning?" she whispered, his face hidden from the men around him.

"I was not decent, My Lord."

Lord Inari nodded, scanning the crowd, "Come, I have an important question to ask of you."

Kunanai nodded, following him into a small tavern that served as his office when he was on business in Jantu. He took a seat behind his mahogany desk, motioning for Kunanai to take a seat. She refused, remaining standing though now with her fingertips resting on the desk.

"I have held council with my inner court and they have asked of me one thing. They want you to join us. You have proven yourself worthy of this position. Now, do you accept?" he asked quietly.

She sank down the seat, her eyes wide in surprise and shock.

"But that would mean I would be shone you face," she whispered once she found her voice.

He nodded, his hands fidgeting under the desk while he put forth his calm façade.

She drew in a deep breath and nodded, "I would be honored to become a member of your inner court."

Lord Inari stood, Kunanai following close behind. He reached up and placed his hands on the edge of his hood, slowly pulling it back. Kunanai kept her eyes from widening as she beheld the beauty of Inari that had caused him to hide for so many years. His eyes were a deep gold and radiated at her with such emotion. His hair was long and white, glistening like silk. He had the classic pale skin of the Kitsune.

"Now, my love, you have seen the face of your lord, there is no turning back to be just another Kitsune of Jantu," he whispered moving around the desk.

Kunanai remained frozen to the spot finding herself unable to move under his stare.

"This is what you will get if you choose to have me," he continued, stopping just in front of her. "What do you decide?"

She gasped, feeling his hands lightly touch her hips, his thumbs tracing over the cool flesh. She laid her head on his chest trying to catch her breath. At that moment however the whole world began spinning causing her to cling to Inari to stand upright.

"Help me," she quivered in his grasp before giving up to the darkness of unconsciousness.

She felt her body floating in a warm bath, the scent of jasmine and roses clinging around her. A warm body rested behind her, his slight muscles shifting under her.

"Uhh, my heads pounding," she whispered, raising a hand to her head.

"The jasmines scent should take care of that," Lord Inari's voice echoed in her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she spun around to find Lord Inari watching her. His chest rippled as he grabbed her to steady her.

"But… Don't tell me we're undressed," she whispered refusing to look down.

He shook his head, a slight smile quirking the corners of his lips. She sighed, relaxing against him when she could nothing wrong with the scene as she pictured him more as her father than a want-a-be lover.

"Come, we must hurry to make our appearance at the unveiling of the temple."

He stood lightly shaking the water from his body and coming away dry. She followed drying just the same way as he did. It was as if nothing had happened when they returned to the square, the temple walls hidden behind a cloth. Lord Inari stood beside her and watched the last worker step from behind the cloth, nodding to them.

"Now is time," he whispered, lightly helping her up into the platform the temple rested on.

She turned to the crowd, stepping forward as was expected of her, "Everyone, over the last year, our temple was destroyed by out enemy. Now we have our place of holy returned. May I present to you, The Temple of Tinari-san."

The crowd burst unto cheers, throwing wine and other such celebrating items into the air with rapid succession. Kunanai smirked, having not smiled since she left her group. She stepped down into the crowd as Inari made the cloth disappear revealing the smooth stone that spanned 25 feet into the air and was 30 feet in width. Kunanai nodded when her eyes rested on the tower in the front that bore the new symbol of Jantu. It was a white fox with 2 tails, two swords black like obsidian crossed behind it though in front of the rising sun.

She began to walk back towards the palace, turning only when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back; freezing though her face remained impassive.

"K-Ku-Kunanai, I found you," her brother, Kurama moved to hug her but she stopped him with a glare.

"Come, you attract too much attention to yourself when you stand here," she turned away once more, though knowing he followed behind her.

The palace was empty as expected since the celebration continued outside of the walls. She allowed him to enter her bedroom, shutting the door tightly behind them. She shoved past him, tossing her cloak onto her bed before turning back to him. He looked weary, his once vibrant eyes dull and sad. His body was dirty, spots darker then others. His clothes were now tore and would be unrepairable.

"He's dead, Nai, Kuronue's gone," he whispered, his voice straining against the tears.

"So I've heard. Now, what brings you here?" She questioned as if she did not care.

He stared at her as if he had never met her before, "I need you back. Our parents died to save us so we could grow together."

"No! I have my life; you have yours! Now tell me why I should care!" Kurama pulled away from her as if scared, "What, dear brother, do you not recognize me? Or have I changed too much to be your little sister?"

She loomed over him seemingly before his eyes hardened and he grabbed her, hugging her close to him, "Nai, don't do this. I love you. You're my little sister, even if you change I will love you."

Kunanai fought him, lightly punching him in the stomach, "No, let me go! I'm not a little kid, Ku!"

He finally drew back slightly but only to try and place a kiss upon her forehead.

She pulled back, "No, I don't want to feel, bear your pain as well."

"What have they done to you?" he whispered staring at the ward placed on the cloth.

"Go get cleaned, Ku. You'll be my guest tonight," she whispered turning her head away.

As he released her, the door swung open to reveal Yananu, "My, it's the Kurama. Please will you help me by explaining how you were able to use the whip of thorns?"

Kurama nodded, turning to Kunanai, "I will be back before the night is through."

She seemed unfazed by his words, watching him walk away without saying a word. The door closed behind him, giving her the privacy she needed. She jumped excitedly into the air, hurrying to her bed where she jumped, enthusiastically bouncing to the ceiling. She finally laid down, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

'_He's alive!_' she yelled in her mind keeping her bodily voice quiet.

It hit her suddenly like wave. Pain, her brother was experiencing such pain. She raced to the bed, grabbing her katana's from the sheaths as she jumped off the balcony once more. She landed hard, dirt flying from behind her heels as she took off running towards the temple. She slid to a halt, ripping the ward from her head. She scanned the area finding no one near but Kurama, his greenish-gold energy signature slowly fading. She rushed to him, dropping to his side.

"Ku! Open your eyes!" she yelled, her hands hesitating before grabbing the light garments of his shirt.

Blood puddle around him, coloring his clothes red as it continued to grow.

"Nai, please…remember me…forever," his breath came in heavy pants coated in pain, "We'll meet again…soon. I… love…. you."

She kissed his forehead whispering, "Don't go, brother, I need you. I love you."

He lightly touched her cheek," I will…. be. …with…you always."

She shook her head, "No, please don't leave me."

He smiled wistfully at her before his eyes closed leaving her alone. She gasped as something left her body, something leaving her soul causing a tear to slide free of its solitude. She buried her head into his shoulder, letting the tears slide free, drenching his shirt anew. He laid there, his body slowly losing its warmth as she begged every god she could to bring him back though with no reply.

A voice floated to her on the wind, "I will find his soul and tell you where he resides."

She looked up, the tears streaming down her cheeks freely. No one was there, not even a small animal to share her pain.

"Please! Noooo!"

**End Flashback**

She felt a cool cloth being pressed to her forehead, the herbs soothing her headache without irritating her Jagan. She recognized the smooth touches as belonging to Maki. He was skilled beyond any, his Father having spent many months teaching him how to properly heal another.

"Lady Shimora, have you awaken?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, slowly opening her eyes, "Please, Maki, call me by my true name. The name my parents gave me. Call me Kunanai."

He nodded, a calm smile spreading over his features. She also smiled back, hesitantly sitting up though grateful she felt in the room she had been taken to when she was younger and found by the first Maki.

"You know, your Father took me to this same room and nursed me back to health when I was but a Kit myself," she said, her eyes focused on another point in time.

Maki nodded remaining silent even when Han stepped up from the shadows. She looked at Kunanai and somehow could not understand how she was able to remain so calm and ready with an answer when everything had been stolen from her at some point in her life. It was hard enough to deal so young, someone still considered a teenager it was incomprehensible.

"We must leave soon. The patrols draw closer daily and we cannot endanger Maki," Han said quietly surprised Kunanai even heard her.

"Yes, we will leave tonight after night falls," Kunanai replied turning her attention to Han.

Maki remained silent knowing any protests would fall on silent ears as Kunanai only wished to kill the brothers who had wished the same fate on her. She wanted their blood on her hands.

TBC

An: Getting good. I know, I killed Kurama but you know I had to. I couldn't just let them run off and live happily ever-after. Especially after reading the beginning. I love fights…for some reason. Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Chapter 13 is up and running. Lol. Hope you like.

Chapter Thirteen

Maki left Kunanai and Han in the room, knowing they would want to talk further on how they were or really if they were going to both go kill the brothers. Some how he thought that Han did not truly wish to go but wanted to let Lord Inari handle it. Of course, he knew Kunanai would not accept that; she wanted the blood by her hands and hers alone.

Han sat across from Kunanai, watching her. She knew what Kunanai was thinking and did not like the idea.

"Kunanai, are you really going to do this?"

The question snapped Kunanai from her thoughts, startling the golden eyes to meet hers.

"What do you mean am I sure?" she asked. "Of course I'm sure. These guys must die for what they have done to my family. Did you know they were the ones who murdered my parents? They did it right in front of me without any regrets when I was only five."

Han shook her head, "I didn't know but why not let Lord Inari deal with them?"

"No! I deserve to kill them. Why should I give them mercy when they decided to do no such thing for me," she tried not to yell.

She knew Maki was just beyond the door and not wish to frighten him into contacting Lord Inari. It was hard to believe Han had not contacted Lord Inari herself but she knew she would as soon as she could.

"Look, I'm not going to make you come and kill them, that's your choice. I have to go, my families honor depends on it," she continued once she calmed down a little.

Han stared at her for a moment, "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

She shook her head, "Nor can you tell Inari of my plan for two days. If word does not come by then, you will know my fate."

Han nodded, standing again, "Then this is where I say good bye. Perhaps we'll see each other again but if not..." she left it hanging.

Kunanai grabbed her hand and pulled Han into a sisterly hug, "Remember, nothing separates friends, even time."

Han hugged her back before leaving quickly fearing she would be unable to leave at all.

Dananu sat impatiently on his throne, Yananu pacing as they both waited for word on self appointed leader of the Demon Army extremely angry at the thought of incompetence in his guards. He growled in anger, throwing a punch into the wall.

"Brother! Do not destroy my palace with your anger," Dananu yelled his hand clasping the arm of the chair.

"My guards are unable to hold a mere girl, broken and weak within the confines of this castle. I have the right to be angered!"

Yananu continued his pacing, moving with a speed he normally saved for the battlefield. He knew his men had to find Kunanai first or else there was still the possibility Dananu would try to save her and make her his bride. That would bring his whole plan down breaking it to pieces before it truly began. The door slowly creaked open drawing the brother's attention.

"My Lords, there is no sign of either prisoners. We have searched throughout the kingdom with nothing," the servant squeaked remaining partially hidden behind the door.

"Damn!" Yananu yelled suddenly turning his anger towards his brother," If only you had allowed me to kill her when we had the chance but you let her be spell you with her looks! There are enough fucking whores in this kingdom to appease your lust!"

"Silence!" Dananu's harsh cry filled the room shocking Yananu and the servant into silence," I have not been be spelled nor bewitched. I have been cautious as to not anger my Lord Inari. He will be most furious when he finds out what we have done. Now leave me, both of you."

He stood, turning his back away from them giving them dismissal. Yananu left unhappily, his fists clenched at his sides as he stormed from the room. Dananu removed the picture of Kunanai from his pocket, his fingers brushing the glass that covered her face. He had truly wished her his but now he had but one choice and that was to give her death. He had to put his kingdoms happiness before his own and he knew his brother would make an up rise of the problem if given a chance.

He swept from the room, his cape billowing behind him as if it wished to remain.

Lord Inari angrily threw the reports across the room unable to find Kurama's soul. He knew he had promised her he would find her brother's soul but it seemed he would have to return to her empty-handed. That hurt him more that anything that could have possibly been found of Kurama's soul. It was that sad look that brought tears to her eyes that made him only wish to her news that would make her smile, make her eyes brighten with that otherworldly glow.

It was yet another thing he loved about her though she still knew not the extent of his feelings. Though Han had given him advice telling him to tell her, he still did not do so. Now it seemed highly unlikely that he would even have a chance to do so at all. She drew into herself when her brother was killed; she had cried for only an hour before her face and eyes became hard with determination. He leaned back onto this throne, his head downcast.

"Perhaps this is useless. I do not deserve her, she is to perfect for me," he whispered to himself.

"Well, I've never known you to give up on anything you wanted," a voice spoke from the dark corridor.

A man stepped put, smiling broadly at Lord Inari. He had short brown hair, the bangs of which fell into his eyes. His eyes were a hazel though at the moment a deep forest green. He wore white pants that fell over his black boots and were held up by two black belts revealing his light than skin and muscled chest.

"Why, Hakkai. How nice to see you. Come to try and steal Kunanai away from me," Lord Inari said snidely.

Lord Hakkai was the god of all Mystical Creatures used by the other gods and goddess'. He was also the only one not really known of throughout the Makai. Lord Inari and Lord Hakkai were old friends even before they became gods.

"Well. Very nice to see you as well, old friend. Actually, I just came to tell you Bokinu has sensed trouble on Jantu, an unbalance that is spreading further," he helped himself to a glass of wine.

"Really? Does she have any further implications as to what the 'unbalance' is?"

Lord Hakkai shook his head, "No, I was not told only that it will remain so if something or someone is destroyed. She wanted to leave it up to you."

Lord Inari nodded staring out over the moon as he contemplated what he was told. He could to no decision as to how her would be able t o help if he knew not what was happening. Lord Hakkai smiled, setting the glass down beside Lord Inari.

"So tell me, friend, who is the mortal that has stolen your heart?"

Lord Inari chuckled, turning back to his friend with a slight smile on his lips.

Maki awoke to find the house silent, not even the small creatures of the night making a noise. He got up, moving cautiously through the house before his eyes landed on a note pinned to his door. It was in Kunanai's handwriting.

It read:

Maki,

I wished I did not have to leave you but you know my honor must be restored.

Perhaps we will meet again. I do hope so. Don't forget to fight for what's right.

Your sister,

Kunanai

He folded it shut, sighing as he gazed out over the forest before him. They both were long gone but by the trails of energy left, it seemed Han had decided against going with Kunanai. He could only hope they all would meet again preferably before they went to the Celestial Kingdom. Even though Kunanai was older then him, he felt it was his duty to protect her.

Now she was on her own, she had taken her destiny into her hands and he could do nothing. He had to leave it in Lord Inari's hands, he was the only one who could sae her now. Perhaps he could even get her to stop before she became a murderer. He shut the door with a sigh as he knew all were just hopes.

Kunanai watched the corridor, having assumed her fox form. Nothing moved but she could feel them approaching. Just as she was to step out from the shadows, Yananu came storming around the corner, his anger tinting his aura red. She stepped out, watching him continue down the corridor, his fist clenched. She shrugged it off, turning back towards the way to find Dananu. Raised voices drew her to a doorway.

"It seems strange really. Both the Lords are in love with her. It is kinda pathetic," one of the cooks said to a manservant.

"Then why have neither married her? They could do so easily."

The woman sighed, "I think she refused them for Lord Inari. They do always seem to be together."

He nodded, smiling, "And that helps you. Now you can become princess by Lord Dananu."

She giggled making Kunanai shake it off. She could understand whom they were talking about. The only one that could be the topic was her. It seemed even though she had disappeared for months everyone still decided she was worth discussion. It was almost laughable. In truth however she had a mission to complete and now would be the best time to continue. She continued on her way down the corridor following the scent of dinner. It was easy to follow as the scent of foxgloves wafted to her.

Han stepped up to the portal, the grayish purple casting light onto her impassive face. She still could not understand why she had agreed not to tell Lord Inari of Kunanai's plan. She surely had a death wish but Han knew nothing she said would have convinced her otherwise. Yet to return to Inari without giving him the information she had gathered seemed the wrong decision. He would be furious when he found out that Kunanai was trying to kill those who ran his kingdom.

She doubted she could tell what Kunanai planned to Lord Inari after all it was almost as if she were admitting the council was wrong in choosing Kunanai. No matter how loyal she was to Lord Inari, she would never make herself or the others look bad nor would she betray her promise to a friend, hoping the person she was keeping the promise to did not die and break Lord Inari's heart.

With that thought she stepped through the portal, her body sliding through the jelly-like substance with ease.

Yananu turned quickly, placing his fist lightly on the wall as he stared at the blood mark. By the smell he easily could tell it belonged to Kunanai. He knew no one understood why he wished her dead but it was simple, at least to him. She came in but one day and stole his position but more so, his heart and soul. He would willingly give up his position if only to be with her but she had flirted with both Lord Inari and Dananu. He had not meant to kill her brother but at the time he had thought Kurama was there to steal his love away.

The only thing he could do now was end her life before she could love another. He kept his reasoning to himself however. It did not do well to seem weak to such things as feelings so he remained silent. He knelt down, picking up the white clothe that had been Kunanai's sleeve and held it to his nose, breathing in her scent. It was a mixture of roses and strawberries as if she had just come from the meadows known to Jantu. To him, however her beauty did not match a flowers but much more than that. He quickly shoved the cloth into his pocket and left not daring to look back.

Kunanai snuck into the throne finding it empty of everything except the candlelight that reflected off the gold furniture. She moved though the room, finding it hard to keep to the shadows in a room so well lit. It seemed she would first be rid of Dananu; he was the easiest to kill being spoiled without having to fight in any battles. Unfortunately for him, that would be his undoing. She lifted her nose to the sir, finding Dananu's scent left heading to his private chambers.

'_Murdered in bed, how quaint_,' she thought.

She crept lightly down the corridor, her mind focused on the one goal she had had since she was but five when her parents were brutally murdered before her eyes. If anyone was an Hanyou, it was Dananu and Yananu. As an Kitsune in Lord Inari's inner court, she had the duty of killing, riding the world of their stupidity. The dark outline of the door to his chambers came into view causing Kunanai to smirk mentally. She changed, reverting back to her more human form.

"Now it's your turn," she whispered to herself, her eyes narrowing seemingly staring at her intended target.

At that moment, she reached out, grasping the doorknob, the cool metal under her warm flesh. Now was the time and she could not hesitate.

TBC

An: Well, isn't that interesting? What's going to happen you might wonder? Find out soon. Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	14. Chapter 14

An: One of the last chapters. I hate having to end stories. Even if there wasn't that much action. Sadly, all things must come to end.

Chapter Fourteen

Lord Inari glanced up from his desk as Han stepped through, taking in her dirty clothes with an inquisitively raised eyebrow. She smiled, picking up her poker cards she had left sitting on the desk by Lord Inari's throne. Lord Hakkai took in them both and leaned back letting the silent exchange take place.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly, his hands crossed in front of him on the table.

Han shrugged, running her hands over the face of the cards, the jokers smiling up at her, "I've been around."

It was her way of lying only giving half the truth. Some thought it was still lying and that was not something to do to a god.

"Let me guess. Are you this mysterious Kunanai?" Lord Hakkai asked bringing the attention back to himself.

Han looked blankly at him before turning her attention to Lord Inari.

"Ah, Lord Hakkai meet Han. Han meet Lord Hakkai," Inari quickly introduced them to each other before continuing. "Now where is Kunanai? And what is this unbalance on Jantu that has attracted the attention of Lady Bokinu?"

Han stared at him confused before it dawned on her. Promise or not, Jantu meant the same to her as any other Kitsune even if she was not a full breed. She set the cards down and approached Lord Inari.

"There's something you need to know about. Kunanai's going to kill Dananu and Yananu tonight for destroying her family."

Lord Hakkai's chair fell back with a clatter, his body sprawled momentarily on the floor before he clambered to his feet, his face red with embarrassment.

"Is this the same Kunanai Lord Inari is so madly in love with?" he questioned once he regained his lost dignity.

At Han's nod, Lord Inari flew from his chair, moving quickly to where the portal was kept. Han however had other ideas as her stiletto embedded itself in the door just beside Lord Inari's head causing him to freeze.

"My Lord, you must not go just yet. She will not reach them till tomorrow night but we need to discuss things," she said quietly.

Lord Inari turned slowly his anger unmasked to take possession of his face as he glared openly at her.

"No, Child. I am leaving to stop my kingdom from breaking apart. Now keep your knives in their sheaths or lose all you have," he growled to her.

Lord Hakkai lightly grabbed Inari feeling him flinch under the slightest touch.

"Come, My Friend. Let us breathe and relax then handle the situation."

Han nodded glad Lord Inari took his friends advice.

Dananu unclasped his cape, throwing it over the back of the chair. He sighed pulling his heavy velvet shirt off and dropping it to the floor at his feet. His room was dark except for the lone candle that rested on the nightstand beside his four-poster bed. He pulled back the covers freezing in his actions when the door to his room opened, the light framing the female's body. She remained unmoving seemingly waiting for him to tell her to come in.

"Yes?" he questioned hesitantly, unsure if he should allow her entrance.

"Now don't tell me you forgot me already. I was just held up in your dungeon for over two months," she replied snidely though keeping her voice low and seductive.

His mouth fell open in shock. He stood, back straight as she sauntered into the room. His eyes trailed over her body, widening at what she wore. Her top was a tube top of leather that clung tightly to her, a silver zipper shining in the candlelight. Leather straps crossed over her pale stomach, disappearing below the edge of her skirt. The skirt it self was short, coming to rest just above her mid-thigh, a slit running up almost to the edge of her hip. Leather boots ran up to her knee, skin tight and gleaming.

"Like what you see, 'Nanu. Hope so. This outfit was made just for you and this event," she whispered, her hand lightly touching his skin.

He sucked in a breath, his back becoming stiff. He stared into her eyes, thinking over what was about to happen. He had waited over 60 years to make her his and now it seemed everything was going to work out as he planned. She smirked, leaning in to whisper in his ear, her tongue tracing the shell or it.

"Love, do you remember the night about 80 years ago?"

He furrowed his brow unsure of what she was talking about, letting her continue, "When you destroyed my family, killed my parents?"

She threw him to the bed; her dagger glinting as she flew at him, her outfit reverting to that which she wore when in war. He kicked out, his feet connecting with her stomach to send her flying into the wall. He hurried towards the door and threw it open only to be thrown though as a fireball struck his back. He stumbled, grabbing the wall for support so he could continue moving or be killed by the girl who coughed violently behind him, her breath being knocked from her body.

"Shimora, stop this! Please!" he yelled over his shoulder, his back beginning to sting harshly as he leaned heavily on the wall.

"I bet my family begged for mercy as well, but did you grant them their wish?" she yelled harshly, her breath wheezing from her chest.

She suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, her hand holding her side tightly though the blood seeped to the floor. He began to back away, his heart pounding loudly as fear coursed his veins. He had to find help; he needed to find one of his bodyguards or even his brother. Kunanai however was gaining ground, the dagger glinting menacingly at him in the dark hallway, his back facing the light of the throne room.

She continued her track, her feet falling lightly; the blood echoing as it hit the ground by her feet.

Yananu moved quietly through the castle, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he reached the upper levels listening as the wind blew across the parapets. A Dragon's roar could be heard in the distance; it more than likely was an omen of death. He shrugged it off, someone always died in the Makai no matter if the Dragon's roared or not. Death was just another thing of life that had been ended by his sword; it was almost habit now.

He stepped out onto the parapets, his hair carelessly tossing in the wind. Off in the distance, black clouds obscured the starlight and half the moon, streaks of lightning glowing on the horizon. The smell before a rain always made his hands itch to feel the metal of his sword as he cut down another enemy. He shook it off, the feeling turning his thoughts and steps back to his plan. His brother would be a causality; he deserved to die with everything he had done that sent ruin through the kingdom.

He knew Kunanai was there, within the castle walls even possibly battling Dananu. Truly he would go to his brother's help when his brother was near-death but no sooner. The kingdom belonged to him and he would have what he wanted. Dananu only served to do as his brother recommended would be best for the kingdom. He served only as a pawn so the kingdom would grow to hate Dananu but love himself. The only three people that stood in the way were Dananu, Kunanai, and Lord Inari, two of which would soon be dead. The door to where he was flew open, a servant stumbling fearfully towards him.

"My Lord, Shimora has entered the castle and is trying to kill your brother," he screeched, his voice high pitched as Yananu closed his eyes against the pain.

"Really? Empty the palace of servants. I will take care of this myself."

He strolled past acting as if he had not known of Kunanai's presence. Truly the name Shimora was so bland it sounded made-up. He had not anticipated that anyone would find out of Kunanai's entrance for at least an hour but he could handle what was given to him. It only meant he might have the honors of killing his brother. He held no love for the other so it mattered little to him.

Lord Hakkai shook his head sadly, "Geez, I wouldn't be surprised if she became a goddess by the time this was out."

Lord Inari nodded, his eyes trained on some other world trying desperately to make sure Kunanai did not kill. Truly his fear was of her death, something deep down just felt wrong. It sent shivers of fear through his body with the slightest thought of what could happen to her before the night was through. Even now he knew nothing he did would stop what was going to happen, there was no way for him to save his love. Just the thought shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Han lightly took his hand trying to think of something that would help.

"She told me to tell you that she'd meet you again in the next life if she died. She told me you were her best friend and she hoped she'd never lose you," Han hoped it would help not wishing for him to be hurt that much.

It would tear them apart if he gave up letting his heart run away with him then he would be unable to properly rule over his people. Many people would die and that would drive a wedge further between the Hanyou's and Kitsune's. They did not need to bring war about when their Lord was unable to work because of a broken heart. He needed his senses.

"Well, when will we be moving?" Lord Hakkai asked, his hands resting behind his head.

Both looked at him suddenly startled from their thoughts as they looked at Lord Hakkai. He smiled cautiously, staring as Inari stood and went to the window staring down at the world below him.

"There's nothing we can do. I can feel it as I know Lord Hakkai can. Her fate is not mine to be decided. They hold her life now," his face faltered, anger taking control of him once again. "Damn Fates! You can't steal her from me!"

He slammed his fist in to the wall, his body slowly falling to the ground. He could not believe he would have to let her go, let her leave him so he could truly be with her again.

"'Nari, come on. It'll be better for her to forget what happened before when she was younger," Lord Hakkai tried to reason.

Lord Inari's fists grabbed the front of Lord Hakkai's shirt, clenching it in his hands as he tried not to let the tears of sorrow fall from his eyes. His whole mortal life he had searched for love and this was the first time he had ever felt it. The deep burning need to be with her and she was going to be ripped from his life.

Dananu dodged the throne, listening as the spear embedded itself in the wall next to him. She staggered, losing more blood with each step. She truly wondered if it was worth dying to kill only one. It was true he could not fight but his skills in avoiding her were growing with every minute, new plans formulating. She was growing exceedingly tired but unless she found a way to get her wound to stop bleeding there was no escape. Only kill or be killed, as was the Makai's only rule.

"Why do you want me dead? Yananu was the one to kill your family," he yelled, listening to her approach.

"So you would sell out your brother to make sure you remained alive? That's pathetic."

He moved quickly turning around to come face to face with a blade, the point within inches of his throat.

"True, Brother. Stand and face your doom."

Dananu slowly backed out into the open, his hands partially raised in front of him to wards off the potential attack Yananu seemed ready to complete. He did not know how far Kunanai was from him but could only hope she would not take the time presented to kill him.

"Yananu, brother? What's going on? Why are you trying to kill me?" Dananu stuttered fear evident as his eyes darted for any potential escape.

"Do you think I could let you live? You allowed this bitch to bewitch you even when you knew of others feelings. Now you wish me to spare you? No. It's time the kingdom went to its proper owner," Yananu answered off-handedly.

Kunanai's smirked, "I had thought as much. Until Dananu took you into his inner court, he was a great king and ruler. You know, I will spare him. Your blood is much more appeasing to me."

The dagger dripped to the floor, her normal katana's appearing clenched in her fist. Yananu nodded slightly, a malicious smile taking possession of his lips. He casually stepped forward, his sword running straight through Dananu's throat. His eyes widened in shock, a small pitiful whimper admitting from him before Yananu ripped the sword from his throat, blood splattering down his body running thickly to the floor. Kunanai's eyes narrowed, flowing the blood as it swarmed her feet mingling with hers. It seemed strange that this was a ritual to make them lovers. Of course his blood overpowered hers and led to his death; they would not be bound in that manner.

Yananu pushed Dananu's body off the sword listening as it fell to the floor. The blood rippled out from around his body, lapping at the boots both warriors wore. It seemed as if they were walking in a sea of blood, the odor wafting up to their noses. The death of those around them had at one time smelt wonderful but to Kunanai, it gave forth a putrid odor.

"Shall I kill you now or tell you why I'm doing so?" he questioned licking his brother's blood from his sword.

"Like you have a good reason. I hope you end up like the followers of Yacumo and are sentenced to oblivion!"

He shook his head disappointed at her reply, "But it is quite entertaining. Let us see. Oh yes, it started with you, stealing my position!"

He flew at her them, watching, laughing as she stumbled back, hardly blocking his attack with her sword. He chuckled, letting his sword fall to his side as he watched her pant heavily, the pain of her wound beginning to get to her. All he could do was hope she did not die unless he delivered the final blow. She glared at him, her eyes becoming slits of burning fire.

"Do you think your death will be pleasant, even laughable? Well, that's interesting," she replied snidely taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Something seemed wrong but she could not place it. It seemed as if something deep inside her was trying to tell her something was wrong. At the moment however she did not care if anything was wrong unless it began to affect her being able to kill Yananu. He was now the only one standing in her way.

"Come on, Kit. Will you kill me now?"

Kunanai snarled her hands clasping the metal, feeling it bit into her skin as she prepared to attack. He seemed not to notice, his eyes laughing at her. She suddenly disappeared, reappearing just before him, her sword slicing into his shoulder though missing the intended target. She growled as she moved away, her wound pumping more blood, the warm liquid draining down her leg. He placed his hand to the wound, feeling the blood begin to drain over his hand.

"Now we're even. So shall we truly begin our fight? Or will we have sex before?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid your death will come to quickly. Anyway on that matter, I preferred your brother."

It was his turn to snarl as he slashed wildly at her, metal hitting metal as he drove her back towards the wall. She dodged his final blow, his sword hitting the stone, sparks flying out. She stood panting in the middle of the room, her body screaming for sleep, the limbs falling to her side in exhaustion.

"Yananu, I know why you want me dead but whether you believe it or not, I don't deserve it, you do. So will you just die?" she yelled, her chest heaving as she stared him down.

He dropped his sword to his side, his eyes roaming over her before he nodded, a sad smile taking possession of his lips. He would do one thing before he killed her, one last thing to remember her by.

"I will but on two conditions, we set our swords down and you kiss me. I mean a nice heated kiss. Agree?"

Kunanai kept her disgust to herself; thinking it over before sighing, "Yes, fine but then I will be allowed to kill you."

Yananu smirked, his sword clattering to the ground as he watched her do the same. He moved with the speed of light, his arm grabbing her lightly around the waist as he pressed her to him.

"You know, I've always dreamed of what this would be like," Yananu whispered, slowly leaning in.

Kunanai sucked in her breath, her body becoming rigid. She truly did not wish to kiss him but if it would mean she could kill him then she would do it. She suddenly realized she was giving up her dignity with just a simple kiss. She felt a dagger pressing to her thigh and realized it was the one Maki had given her. Her eyes slid shut to give him the impression she was going to kiss him. He let his other hand slip a ninja star from his belt, his lips inches from hers.

"Good bye, Love."

Kunanai nodded suddenly driving the dagger into his back to the hilt, the gold handle glinting in the light. Yananu's eyes widened, his hand holding the star tightly, feeling it cut into his hand. It was hard to breath; more than likely she had punctured a lung. He tried to remain calm; panic would only serve to worsen the problem.

"Do you think that could kill me?" he whispered harshly.

Kunanai sneered at him, trying to push him away but failing. His grip was strong now, his fingers pushing on her wound causing her to gasp in pain. Blood coated his fingers like a glove, shining as he pulled them back. His other hand lifted the star, placing a tip on her cheek.

"You know, I had told them to kill Kurama would not be enough to break you. Some old fashion pain would work better," he said lightly cutting a long thin cut down her cheek, the blood flowing down her neck.

He licked it up, feeling her recoil from him in…Disgust? Fear? He did not know nor did he care but it sent a new adrenaline flowing through his veins. He pulled back to stare into her eyes and felt her hands scrambling over his back to find the daggers hilt.

"I meant it when I said good bye, Love," he whispered, kissing the wound.

All the sudden he drove the star into her temple, watching the momentary shock shiver her body before she crumbled in his arms, a small stream of blood flowing from her temple. She looked so peaceful and angelic except for the fact her eyes stared accusingly at him. He dropped her to the floor beside his brother, placing her sword next to her.

He made himself look sad and battle worn as he left the castle to find someone to clean up the mess left from the battle.

Lord Inari froze, Lord Hakkai and Han staring at him. As much as he tried to hide it, the tears came against his will. He felt Han and Lord Hakkai lightly touch his arm trying to help him. He flinched under the touch, feeling a piece of his heart being ripped from him possibly forever as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Lord Hakkai hugged him, drawing small soothing circles around his back, "Sh, 'Nari. It's okay, just cry, just get it all out.'

Lord Inari clung to his best friend, his hands clenching the cloth into bundles as the first heart-wrenching sob was ripped from his body. Lord Hakkai looked down sadly at Han, his eyes filling with sympathetic tears for his best friend. Lord Hakkai only wished he could do something for Lord Inari. As soon as the tears started, they stopped. Lord Inari pulled back, staring at the Earth below them.

"She's not dead. I feel her."

He looked at each, Lord Inari's gaze returning to the Ningenkai. Lord Hakkai and Han however dismissed it as his way of coping.

A lone figure darted through the trees only seen as a black blur. He suddenly froze, his eyes scanning the scene before him, the forest stretching on for miles. Something had ripped part of him out of his body, his heart clenching in sadness. He knew his sister had not died for he felt the link to her still but something was gone. Hiei was the boy's name. He was a Forbidden Child, a male Fire Demon mixed with Koorime. Being a male and able to control fire had earned him his exile from the ice island the Koorime's lived on.

He stared continually out over the horizon with ruby red eyes, glinting with hidden emotion. His skin was pale like the place of his birth, pale like snow. His hair was obsidian black with midnight blue tips, a starburst encircling the center. A white ward hid his purple Third Eye, the Jagan from sight. He wore a black cloak, his pants, the same color, seemingly joined his boots.

He felt suddenly a small pulse of life, the hole refilling. He shrugged it off, continuing on his way. It could not have bee that important if the feeling only lasted a moment. Besides the only one he was connected with was his twin sister. He had never felt such sheer sadness in his life, a feeling that made him want to cry out for the world to hear his heartbreak as long as the person came back. A thought struck him as he thought it over.

'_It's not possible the woman in my dreams is real. No, I won't believe it. It's too absurd_,' he dismissed the thought returning to his present mission.

TBC

An: And enters Hiei! YAY! Anywho, the epilogue is next so…one more. Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

A woman gave a scream of pain, her body covered in sweat as she pushed, trying to give birth to the child that had grown inside her for nine months. Finally a child's cry erupted throughout the room, her hands clenching the cloth the nurse's used to clean her with. She was placed in her mother's arms staring confused at the woman.

The mother had black hair pulled back in a low bun, tendrils falling around her face. Her skin was lightly tan and glistened with sweat from the excursion she had just put herself through. Her eyes though were a light sapphire blue and glistened with tears of happiness as she lightly fingered the child's hand.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm your mother. And this is your older brother, Shuichi," Shoiri, the mother said quietly.

The child tilted her head to look at the other person in the room. A boy stood at the edge of the bed, smiling at her. He had short magenta hair, the bangs of which fell into his eyes. The emerald green depths of his sparkled at her as he stared into her eyes. His skin was a light creamy tan as he reached out lightly grabbing her hand.

"What's her name, Mother?" Shuichi asked, looking back up at Jamie.

"She'll be called Sinamon, Sinamon Minamino."

Sinamon felt lost and confused. All she could really remember was the sudden pain of death. The memories suddenly assaulted her, shocking her into silence, her eyes staring off. Somehow she had been reborn and now she was a human. She could till feel her power deep inside her soul, her body suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue that she would have received had she won the battle.

She now had short black hair that shined and felt like silk to the touch. Her skin was pale almost like snow though slightly darker. Her eyes however attracted the most attention. They were a deep sapphire blue, silver wisps coloring the depths. She felt her hand, a bump curving over the smooth surface suddenly drawing her attention. A dark mark colored her palm in the shape of an eye. Her Jagan had come to her new body but was suppressed, almost useless.

"Mother, can I hold her?"

Shoiri nodded, handing Sinamon to Kurama carefully, "Watch her head."

Kurama stared straight into her eyes as if searching for something. He seemed older, smarter beyond his years as he gazed down at her. She thought for a moment she had seen a glint of gold in his depths.

'_Can you hear me?_' he asked her mentally.

Her eyes widened answering, '_Yes. Who are you really?_'

Her answer was a mental laugh, '_It's me, Kurama, your brother. I told you we'd be together again. Lord Inari helped me be easily reborn without going to the Reikai but I made him promise to tell no one._'

Sinamon grabbed his hand, her eyes sliding shut as sleep overtook her. She could finally live happily with her brother. There would be no one to steal him from her and separate them again. She made a mental note to thank Lord Inari for the help he had tried to give. Cuddling to Kurama's chest, she sighed contentedly finally feeling truly safe and loved.

Fin

An: Thanks for reading! There will be a sequel up as soon as I can get it typed. Sorry for how long it took getting up. The next one is my favorite of those I've written. Hope you like it as much as I do. Look for Crystal of Darkness soon and enjoy. Much Love, S. Hunter.


End file.
